All in the family
by Mystic Story Wolf
Summary: Glen and Glenda brought Chucky back to life, now he's back with his family. Along with Melanie Glen's girlfriend, and some new characters in this new story adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been 12 years since Glen killed his father Chucky. After he killed him, Glen and his mother Tiffany took his chopped up body, sew it back together, and hidden it under the floorboards in the basement. Although Glen and Glenda are living the good life, they still miss their father.**

**Anyway, today was friday and Glen and Glenda are now walking home from school.**

_**Glenda: "Glen?"**_

_**Glen: "Yes?"**_

_**Glenda: "You know that girl Melanie from our school?"**_

_**Glen: "Yes?" He said supiciously.**_

_**Glenda:"You like her, don't you?"**_

_**Glen:"Yes."**_

_**Glenda:"No, not like her, I mean 'like-like her'.**_

_**Glen: "No...Yes, maybe, I don't know."**_

_**Glenda:"You do know! You love her!"**_

_**Glen:"Shut up!"**_

_**Glenda:"Melanie told me that you are her boyfriend!"**_

_**Glen:"No she didn't, your lieing, besides you can't prove anything!"**_

_**Glenda:"Oh really?" Glenda pulls out her cell phone and shows him a picture of Glen and Melanie making out in the janitors room."I won't show this to anyone if you do me a little favor." she says as she smile mischeviously.**_

_**Glen:"Give me that cellphone!"He tries to grab that cellphone but sadly misses it.**_

_**Glenda:"Hold it!" They both froze."One more move and this picture will be sent to everyone at school, all you have to do is do me a favor and I'll delete the picture."**_

_**Glen:"Fine, what's the favor?"**_

_**Glenda:"I'll tell you when we get home."**_

_**They finally got home and drop their stuff in their rooms. Then Glenda look around the house for any sights of mom, but their was no sight of her. Glen went up to Glenda who was in their mother's room snooping in her drawers.**_

_**Glen:"Alright we're home, what's the favor?"**_

_**Glenda:"Do you want to see dad again?" She says as she pulls out the amulet.**_

**_Glen:"What? No Glenda we can't."_**

**_Glenda:"Glen, do you want to have a father again? Do you want mom to be happy again? Do you want to be family again?"_**

**_Glen:"Since when you care about family?"_**

**_Glenda:"DO YOU WANT HIM BACK OR NOT?" she snapped, then she calms down."Besides I still have the picture, and who knows? If we do bring him back, he might help you with your relationship with Melanie."_**

**_Glen thought about it for a second he does want his family together again and a little help in his relationship with Melanie. He saw Glenda making puppy eyes at him, he gave out a sigh._**

**_Glen:"OK, let's do it."_**

**_Glenda:"Yes! Let's go get dad!"_**

**_So Glen and Glenda went down to the basement along with the amulet, they pry open the floorboards that had chucky under it, and pull him out._**

**_Glenda: "Let's do this in my room." _**

**_They grab chucky and rush to Glenda's room, they layed him on the floor. Glenda gave Glen the amulet._**

**_Glenda:"You read it."_**

**_Glen:"Ok, Ade Due dambala Awake."_**

**_Lights began flashing through out the house, the sky instantly turn dark, a lighting was heard, then (Boom!) the lights blew out, the room was dark._**

**_Glenda:"Did it work?"_**

**_Glen:"I don't know get the flashlight."_**

**_Glenda found her drawer and grab her flashlight. She put the flashlight on and showed it Chucky, but there was no movement nor a sound from him._**

**_Glenda:"Goddamit it didn't work!"_**

**_Glen:"Maybe he trying to trick us."_**

**_Glenda:"How do you know?"_**

**_Glen:"Watch."_**

**_Glen takes his finger and slowly curls it up from the bottem of his neck to his chin like a sexy woman would do to a man. And Finally he moved._**

**_Chucky:"Eww!" Chucky shot up in sitting position._**


	2. Chucky's Back

_**Glen and Glenda shot wide open as chucky stood up in sitting position. **_

_**Glenda:"It works!"**_

_**Glen:"Told you he was tricking us."**_

_**Chucky:"Don't you ever do that again." he said in upset tone.**_

_**Glenda:"You were trying to trick us so we had to."**_

_**Chucky:"To touch me like your going to molest me?"**_

_**Glen:"Yep, did it feel nice?" he said mischeviously with a snickering smile.**_

_**Chucky:"It would feel nice once I chopped your finger off if you ever do that again!" he said while standing up.**_

_**Glenda:"Well whatever the lights blew out, dad almost got molested, all it matters is we have dad back."**_

_**Glen:"Yeah." And Glen and Glenda both hugged dad (awww).**_

_**Chucky:"Ok,ok, I'm back, so where's your mother?" They stopped hugging him.**_

_**Glenda:"She out for an interview, she'll be back at 11:00, right now it's 4:00."**_

_**Chucky:"So I need 7 hours to kill till then."**_

_**Glen:"So what do you want to do now?"**_

_**Chucky:"How about getting the power back on? It's too dark in here." **_

_**They grab chucky and the flashlight and walk their way to the basement where the power box was at. **_

_**Glen:"Ok, so how do you turn these on?**_

_**Glenda:"Just flip one of the switchs." And Glen flip one of the switchs until the power came back on. "Finally."**_

_**Glen:"So what now?"**_

_**Glenda:"I'm going to watch tv for now." She was about to leave the basement, but Glen shouted.**_

_**Glen:"Hey!"**_

_**Glenda:"What!"**_

_**Glen:"You said that if I did you a favor you would delete that picture."**_

_**Chucky:"What picture?" **_

_**Glenda pulls out her cell phone and shows him a picture of Glen and Melanie making out in the janitors room. Chucky grabs her cell phone smiling at it.**_

_**Chucky:"Well, well, well, who's this?**_

_**Glen:"It's nothing!" He tries to grabs the cell phone, but chucky was too fast.**_

_**Glenda:"That his girlfriend Melanie."**_

_**Glen:"Shut up!" he snapped back.**_

_**Glenda:"Make me!" she snapped back.**_

**_Chucky:"So this young lady is your girlfriend Melanie."_**

_**Glen finally grabs Chucky, snatch the phone away from him, and deleted the picture. Then quickly leaves the basement to his room in embarrassment.**_

_**Chucky:"What the hell his problem?" he said with attitude.**_

_**Glenda:"He embrarrassed that I showed you the picture, even though I told him that after we bring you back, that you would help him boost his relationship with Melanie."**_

_**Chucky:"Oh I see, I'll go talk to him."**_

_**Glenda:"Wait before you go."**_

**_Chucky:"What?"_**

**_Glenda:"Maybe after you talk to Glen, you can put us back in our doll bodys?" _**

**_Chucky:"You want to go back?"_**

**_Glenda nodded._**

**_Chucky:"Alright, just make sure you have your doll ready for me to put you back in."_**

**_Glenda smiled in happiness as they both leave the basement.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think ? It make take a day or two cause this week is a school day, but I'll try to finish each chapter as fast as I can. Peace! <strong>


	3. The Talk

**Chucky made his way to the hallway where the bedrooms where at, he found one door that was dark blue with a poster that has Coldplay on it. He knocked on it and slowly opens the door finding Glen laying down on his side in his bed, listening to Viva la vida by Coldplay on the radio.**

_**Chucky:"Hey." he said softly**_

_**Glen:"Go away." he immediately said in an upset tone.**_

_**Chucky:"No." he said walking towards him."Besides we need to talk."**_

_**Glen:"If it's anything about the picture get out."**_

_**Chucky:"Again NO, and second you shouldn't get mad over a little picture, it's already deleted." he explained while getting on the bed.**_

_**Glen:"Yeah but you saw it."**_

_**Chucky:"Yeah, so what? Glenda told me that I could help you on your relationship with Melanie."**_

_**Glen:"But you make fun of me." he winned.**_

_**Chucky:"I do not!"**_

_**Glen:"Oh really? Remember when we first met? You made fun of my face and how I look like I fell off the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down!" he yelled.**_

_**Chucky:"That was before I knew you were mine!" he yelled back.**_

_**Glen:"You would have still made fun of me anyway."**_

_**Chucky:"No, I wouldn't."**_

_**Glen:"Yes, you would."**_

_**Chucky:"Whatever! Anyway." He turns off the radio."I here to help you with your relationship with Melanie."**_

_**Glen sits up.**_

_**Glen:"Alright."**_

_**Chucky:"So tell me about her."**_

_**Glen:"She has long black hair, loves art and music, very quiet and shallow, and only wear black, blue, and purple cloths."**_

_**Chucky:"What else?"**_

_**Glen:"Her dad is a dress desginer and he's super gay, her mom is in prison for murdering ten people, and she knows a lot of japenese culture and speaks japenese."**_

_**Chucky:"How long you two been together?" he curiously ask.**_

_**Glen:"Two and a half years."**_

_**Chucky:"Oh." He spots a Glen doll but now it's wearing a black hooded vest with purple button rolled up sleeve shirt and gray pants."You changed your old doll body cloths?"**_

_**Glen:"Yeah, just in case I go back."**_

_**Chucky:"Glen, do you want to go back to your doll body?"**_

_**Glen:"Yeah, but can Melanie come with me?"**_

_**Chucky:(sigh)"I don't know Glen."worried about how some kids are really annoying, he already has Glen and Glenda to deal with. **_

_**Glen:"Pleeeeaaasse." he begged on his knees with his bottem lip out along with his puppy eyes.**_

_**Chucky:"Fine, but if she comes with us, she better not bitch about to us, she is your responsibility."**_

_**Glen:"Yes!" he screamed and hugged Chucky so hard and tight that he could barley breath.**_

_**Chucky:"Oh God!..Can't...breath!" Glen puts him.**_

_**Glen:"Oh sorry." **_

_**Chucky:"It's ok...Let's just put you and Glenda back in your doll bodies, get Melanie in one, and if we have enough time..I can crush you for squeezing me so hard!"**_

_**Glen:"Well it's 5:00, let's get to it." he said ignoring that last part he said.**_


	4. Glen and Glenda's transformation

**After Glen agreed to be put back in his doll body, Chucky left the room and walked to the living room, looking around for something heavy. He came upon a little statue of Jennifer Tilly showing only her head, he began shaking the column under it, causing the statue to fall (_big thump!)_. Chucky grab the statue and called out his kids.**

_**Chucky:"Glen, Glenda, get down here and bring your dolls!" he yelled. **_

_**They both came downstairs with their dolls and Glenda's doll was different it had black leather jacket with a blood red shirt that said 'Bite Me', a blood red skirt with blue jeans and red shoes. They were ready to go back.**_

_**Chucky:"Ok we're good to go! Which one of you has the amulet?**_

_**Glen pulls out the amulet from his pocket and hands it to Chucky.**_

_**Chucky:"Alright, Glenda lie down and close your eyes."**_

_**Glenda did what he said and lie down with her eyes closed. Chucky lifted the statue and smashed it against Glenda's skull, blood suddenly began dripping from her head. He then rasied the amulet and said the chant.**_

_**Chucky:"Ade due dambala, give me the power I beg of you, masware sisere sasun sio, ade due dambala!" **_

_**A storm was heard along with some dark clouds coming in. They both looked at Glenda and her doll hoping it would work. Finally there was some movement. Glenda open her eyes and stood up in sitting position looking at her hands, she smile at her dad and hugged him. Chucky looked at Glen.**_

_**Chucky:"Your turn."**_

_**So Glen did the same thing Glenda did and lay down on the floor with his eyes closed. Chucky once again raised the amulet and repeated the chant.**_

_**Chucky:"Ade due dambala, give me the power I beg of you, masware sisere sasun sio, ade due dambala!"**_

_**Another storm was heard and they both looked at Glen and his doll,**__** he moved and stood up in standing position. Glen also went to hugged Chucky also only this time it was a little longer.**_

_**Chucky:"Alright, alright, enough with the hugging." he said trying to get Glen off him.**_

_**Glen:"Before I let go, I want you to remember this hug because this may be the last time anyone have ever hug you."**_

_**Chucky:"Yeah, I'll remember it." he said sarcastically as Glen stopped hugging him.**_

_**Glen:"So now we get Melanie?"**_

_**Chucky:"Yeah, sure, whatever." he said.**_

_**Glen:"Yay!" he said excitedly jumping up and down. **_

_**While Chucky thinking how a pain in the ass it's going to be with three kids here, and it reminded him of when he had Tiffany as his girlfriend when he was younger. "Good times." he thought,"Good times."**_


	5. Melanie

**While Chucky and Glenda was watching tv in the living room downstairs, Glen was up in his room looking at his secret photo of him and Melanie as a couple. They were in the woods at night, the trees and grass were beautiful they sparkel with the mix of colors dark green, mystic blue, and shadow black. Melanie was sitting down with Glen in his arms and smiling with her eyes closed. Glen began to remember their **

**_It was their first special honeymoon of their two-year anniversary (as girlfriend and boyfriend, of course). They first went out to the movies to see "Let me In". Next, they went to dinner at a five star restaurant. Then, they went to shopping and got tatoos. Melanie had tatoo of a black heart that says Tasogari on top of it on her right thigh, Tasogari means Twilight in japanese it was a cute name for Glen. And he had a tatoo of a orange heart that says Mayonaka on top of it on his right shoulder, Mayonaka means Midnight in japanese it was also a cute name for Melanie. Finally, they went into the woods._**

**_They have sat down and watch the lake reflect the light off the moon and sat next to the tree where it had black and orange flowers that had red nectars in it. As the wind blew, some of the pedals flew off the flowers and ride the whispering winds up in the sky with all the sparking stars out. They watched the amazing beauty, then they looked at each other. He remember how beautiful Melanie eyes were that night, it was like a sparking shadow of the moon. Then they kissed passionitly and make out. It was the most beautiful, most romantic , most special night they ever had._**

**_Glen sighed "I hope she forgives me." he thought. He was worried that after he turn her into a doll, she would never forgive him and she would dump him. But it was either turn her into a doll or leave and never see her again with an empty hole in their hearts. "She'll understand." he thought. Than a knock was heard._**

**_(Knock, Knock!)_**

**_Chucky:"Glen! Did you call that girl yet?"_**

**_Glen:"No!" he totally forgot about calling her, he was too busy looking at the picture._**

**_Chucky:"Well hurry the hell up and call her, tell her to bring her doll!"_**

**_Glen:"Ok!"_**

**_Glen picked up his cell phone and called Melanie. The phone was ringing._**

**_(Ring,ring)...(Ring,ring)...(Ring,ring)_**

**_Girl: "Hello?"_**

**_Glen:"Hi Melanie." he said cheerfully in a nervous tone._**

**_Melanie:"Hey Glen...What's wrong?" _**

**_Glen:"Well I...Wait how can you tell something wrong?"_**

**_Melanie:"Easy, you talked in nervous tone."_**

**_Glen:"Ok you got me, I need you to come to my house, do you still have your doll?"_**

**_Melanie:"Yes. Why?" she asked suspiciously._**

**_Glen:"I want you to dress up your doll real nice like somthing you would wear and come to my house with it."_**

**_Melanie:"Glen, what's wrong?" she demanded._**

**_Glen:"Melanie I...I can't lie to you but I can't say it over the phone, I just want to ask you if I did something very wrong, would you forgive me?" _**

**_Melanie:"Yes. I'll be there in ten minutes." she said worryingly._**

**_Glen:"Ok...I love you."_**

**_Melanie:"I love you too...Bye."_**

**_Glen:"Bye." he said depressed. He hangs up his cellphone and and went to the living room._**

**_Chucky:"You call her yet?"_**

**_Glen:"Yes, she'll be here in ten minutes." he said as he slouch on the couch._**

**_Chucky:"Good, and it's only 9:00." _**

**_Glenda:"She's gonna kill youuu." she laughed, which made Glen feel worse of how she may react._**

**_Ten minutes passed by and a knock was heared._**

**_(Knock, Knock)_**

**_Melanie:"Glen? It's Melanie!"_**

**_Glen:"Door's open! Meet me in the living room!" He and Glenda hide._**

**_Melanie open the door and went in the living room with her doll, it had long black hair down to her elbows, black eyes, a blue shirt with blue pant's and a black skirt, it also had blue shoes. Melanie sat on the couch, when Chucky holding the statue sneaking up on her and then...BAM! Melanie went down on the floor with her head bleeding, she still alive but dying. Glen went up to her and hold up her face._**

**_Glen:"I'm sorry."_**

**_Chucky pulled out the amulet and said the chant. After the storm was heard, the female 'possibly goth' doll moved. _**


	6. I see nothing wrong

_**The doll sat up and looked at her fingers, looked at her deceased human body, and then she looked at Glen, but didn't say a word. Glen made a frown.**_

**_Chucky:"Well she's all yours, Glen." He said trying to pick up and give her to Glen."You might want take her to your room to explain to her about all this and the rules here."_**

**_Glen:"Ok." he said very scared of Melanie. Leading her by hand. _**

**_Melanie didn't look away from him, _****_She just stared at him as if she was saying 'Is this what you didn't want to tell me?'. When they got to his room, Melanie sat on his bed and looked at him with a blank face. She finally said something._**

**_Melanie:"Is this what you didn't want to tell me?" she said worryingly._**

**_Glen:"I was scared you would never forgive me and that you would dump me." he admitted_**

**_Melanie:"Glen I said Yes when you ask if you did something very wrong, would I forgive you." She said standing up walking to him. "But this...I see nothing wrong, your my boyfriend, you wanted to be with me. Believe me I can see it in your eyes." she says with her hand on Glen's cheek._**

**_Glen:"Your good..." he admitted._**

**_Melanie:"I know, I love you." she said sweetly._**

**_Glen:"I love you too." he said sweetly back, and they both hug and then they kissed._**


	7. Explaination

**_Glen and Melanie been kissing for a while now. Then they slowly stopped and looked at each other, with Melanie's hands still on his sholders and Glen's hands around her waist._**

**_Glen:"So what do you want to do now?" he asked._**

**_Melanie:"That red head scar-face guy said that you would explain to me about all this and tell me the rules here." she reminded him, taking her hands off him._**

**_Glen:"Oh right, uh...That red head scar-face guy is actually my psycho killer dad I been telling about all these years." he pointed towards the door._**

**_Melanie:"Uh huh."_**

**_Glen:"The other one that have red curly long hair with a bad temper is Glenda my sister."_**

**_Melanie:"And your mom?"_**

**_Glen:"Well...She's not here yet, but when she comes we're going to put her in her old doll body."_**

**_Melanie:"Oh, how did you get in the doll body in the first place?" She said sitting down on his bed._**

**_Glen:"To be honest, I was actually born this way, this is my real body" He sat down next to her. _**

**_"When Glenda and I was born we were two souls in one doll body. So our parents try getting us human bodys, but then our dad change his mind about going back to being human again. But my mom thought he gone mad and she wanted to be human again she wanted to be Ms. Tilly...So she broke up with him. "_**

**_Melanie:"So then what happened?" Wanting to hear more._**

**_Glen:"My dad gone furious and killed my mother while she was doing the chant. I was so angry that he killed my mother that I killed him. My mother successfully got in Jennifer Tilly's body and transfered my soul in the baby boy's body and Glenda's in the baby girl's body."_**

**_Melanie:"Wow."_**

**_Glen:"And 12-years after he died me and Glenda missed him and wanted to bring him back, so we did."_**

**_Melanie:"Awww."_**

**_Glen:"Well that and Glenda black mailed me with the picture of me and you making out in the janitor's room."_**

**_Melanie:"(Gasp) That bitch!"_**

**_Glen:"Hell yeah she is! Anyway the rules here are: don't test or hurt dad or Glenda, obey what he says and mom's when she get's home, and don't do anything stupid or nutty or my dad will kill you. Seriously."_**

**_Melanie:"Ok got it."_**

**_Glen:"You sure? cause my dad is ruthless most of the time." He stood up_**

**_Melanie:"I got it." She stands up walking towards the door._**

**_Glen:"Good...I hope." he mumbled that last part._**

**_Melanie opens the door and heads downstairs to watch tv, Glen catches up with her and lead her by hand in the living room. They saw Chucky and Glenda sitting on the left side of the couch. Chucky spots them and looks at the clock._**

**_Chucky:"It's 10:50, you explain the rules to her, Glen?"_**

**_Glen:"Yes."_**

**_Glenda:"Did she whip your ass?"_**

**_Melanie:"No!"_**

**_Glenda:"Shit...Would have been funny as hell."_**

**_Glen:"Like that time when you peed from looking at some guy's hotdog?"_**

**_Glenda:"Screw you and I bet you don't even know how to have sex."_**

**_Glen smiles at her and gave her the finger._**

**_Glen:"Fuck you, BITCH!"_**

**_ Glenda jumps off the couch pissed off and jumps on Glen grabbing his neck and banging it hard against the floor. Glen tries to get her off of him by punching her, but she was too strong. While Chucky and Melanie tries to seperate Glen and Glenda. _**

**_Meanwhile, a black car pulls up to the house it was Tiffany who was in Jennifer Tilly body. Tired from the interview._**

**_Tiffany:"(sigh) I'm finally home."She looks out the window and gets out the car. _**

**_She walks up to the house, getting her keys. When she heard something (Glen and Glenda screaming real loud!). She grabs the keys and opens the door (With Glen, Glenda, Chucky, and Melanie not knowing it). Tiffany walks up the stairs but screaming was not coming from there. Then she walks to the living room and finds two dolls fighting with Chucky and a goth doll trying to seperate them. _**

**_Chucky:"Glenda get off of..." He spots Tiffany looking at them as the other three soon sees her and froze. _****_"Hi Tiff." he said softly. Tiffany finally said something._**

**_Tiffany:"Chucky..." she said softly back._**


	8. Mom's home

**_They both just stood there looking at each other, until Glenda grabbed the statue and smashed her mother skull with it. Tiffany fell down to the floor with a pool of blood surrounding her head. Chucky looked at her angry._**

**_Chucky:"What the fuck you did that for?" he shouted._**

**_Glenda:"What? We were going to put her ass in the doll anyway, besides you two wern't doing anything but stand there like two stooges!" she snapped._**

**_Chucky:"(heavy sigh) Alright!" he says calming down._**

**_Chucky pulls out his amulet, grabs the Tiffany doll with a sewn up scar on it's forehead, says the chant. By the time he was done, the Tiffany doll sat up._**

**_Chucky:"Tiff, you ok?"_**

**_Tiffany:"Yeah." she said with a groen._**

**_Chucky help her up and lead her to the couch. Tiffany then sat on the couch looking at the other three dolls._**

**_Glen:"Hi mum."with a smile._**

**_Glenda:"Hey mom."_**

**_Tiffany:"Hey..." She looks at the goth doll. "Who are you?" _**

**_Melanie:"I'm Melanie, Glen's girlfriend."_**

**_Tiffany:"Oh...Awwww Glen has a girlfriend!" she said sweetly._**

**_Glen smiles quickly disapearss as Glen quickly went upstairs. Melanie slowly follows him._**

**_Tiffany:"Whats wrong with him?" she ask with confusion._**

**_Chucky:"He's embrarrassed about the whole 'parents-knowing-the-boyfriend-and-girlfrind-thing'. He'll get over it soon." he said while climbing on the couch._**

**_Glenda:"And dad is going to help Glen boost his relationship with Melanie." She says leaving to go watch tv in her room._**

**_Tiffany:"Awww that's so sweet, your helping your son with girls." she said sweetly. Chucky blushed a little and nodded."Even though you know NOTHING about girls." she says seriously._**

**_Chucky:"I do so, I'm with you, arn't I ?"_**

**_Tiffany:"Yet you still don't know how to treat a woman."_**

**_Chucky:"I know how to treat her in bed." he said putting his arms around her waist._**

**_Tiffany:"Well...You have one of them right." she admitted. Then Tiffany and Chucky began kissing each other on the lips and neck. "I...I missed you so much." breathing heavingly while kissing him._**

**_Chucky:"I know." he said. He laid her down on the couch and pulled up her skirt. Then he pulled his hotdog out, put on a condom he found, gently went inside her. Tiffany moaned when Chucky began pumping into her. He did it for a few moments then he stopped. Chucky slowly got off of her, put his hotdog away, and laid on his side and watched tv. As Tiffany pulled her skirt down and laid on the other side of the couch."Love you." he said sweetly to her._**

**_Tiffany:"Love you too." she said before she kissed him on the cheek. and continue to watch tv._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm sorry if you thought the sex scene between Chucky and Tiffany was going to be longer, but I wanted them to do a quickie, since the last time they did it cause them to have kids. But their will be more chapters.<em>**


	9. I think it's time

_**Meanwhile in Glen's room, Glen and Melanie are watching a late night scary movie called "Nightmare on Elm Street". Melanie and Glen began yawning when it was getting to the ending, then Melanie fell asleep on Glen's bed. Glen looked at her "She's so peaceful" he thought, he pulled the blankets from under her and cover them with it. Then he carefully pulled Melanie towards him and wrap his arms around her. Melanie woke up and looked at him, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, they began to cuddle for a few minutes until she went back to sleep. Glen smiles and went to sleep with Melanie in his arms. Melanie and Glen were dreaming the same thing, they were dreaming they were sitting in front of a lake made with sweet honey surrounding by colorful flowers, cuddling and kissing.**_

_**It was saturday morning, Glen was slowly waking up as he try to find Melanie in bed with his arms, but he couldn't find her in his arms. He immeditately open his eyes and looked around for Melanie, he finds her in the chair on the other side of the room, writing something on her bare right sexy thigh. He purred a little from it. **_

_**Glen:"What are you doing?" **_

_**Melanie:"Trying to write my old tatoo." she said while struggling to do so.**_

_**Glen:"You need help?" While getting out of bed.**_

_**Melanie:"(sighs) Yeah." handing him the permenant black pen. Glen bends down and draws the black heart on her thigh that says Tasogari on top of it. He made sure it stayed on by letting it dry for a few seconds and rubbed on it with his sleeve and it stayed on.**_

_**Glen:"Done! Now do mine!" He says while reaching for the orange and red pen. He grabs them and hands them to Melanie. Then he pulls up his right sleeve revealing his bare right shouder. **_

_**Melanie:"Ok." She grabs the orange pen and draws a orange heart on his shoulder that says Mayonaka on top of it. She did the same thing and made sure it stayed on."Done!"**_

_**Glen:"Great, let's go get breakfast!" he pulls down his sleeve **_

_**They leave the room and went to the empty kitchen. Glen grabbed a stool and climbed on the counter to reach the cereal. He grabbed two bowls, two spoons, a cartoon of milk, and made cereal for two of them. They were eating their cereal when Tiffany came in.**_

_**Tiffany:"Morning Glen."**_

_**Glen:"Morning Mum."**_

_**Tiffany looks at Melanie"Melanie can I talk to you I the other room for a minute?"**_

_**Melanie:"Why?"**_

_**Tiffany:"I need ask you something." **_

_**Melanie:"Why not here?"she said trying to tease her little.**_

_**Tiffany:"Because it's private."**_

_**Melanie:"Why?"**_

_**Glen:"Just go with her or she will destroy you." he whisper to her. Melanie rolled her eyes, but went with her anyway. Tiffany lead her to the bathroom and locked the door.**_

_**Tiffany:"Ok your Glen's girlfriend right?"**_

**_Melanie:"Of course."_**

**_Tiffany:"You love him right?_**

**_Melanie:"Again of course."_**

**_Tiffany:"If you want I can help you boost your relationship with him."_**

**_Melanie:"I don't know, I don't mean to offend you but I don't talk with people who are like my mother."_**

**_Tiffany:"Oh and how am I like your mother?" with a bad attitude._**

**_Melanie:"She murdered a lot of people and talks about her dead mother._**

**_Tiffany took a deep breath"One, I don't talk about dead mothers. Two, who told you I murdered a lot of people?"_**

**_Melanie:"Glen, he told that one of the things we have in common."_**

**_Tiffany:"Why that little...Well I can assure you I'm not like your mother and I promise I can help you boost with your relationship with Glen, trust me I been with a lot of guys."_**

**_Melanie:"Alright."_**

**_Tiffany:"And Chucky told me everything that Glen told him about your relationship with him. He saw how you two been together for two and a half years and how you two loved each other very much and how you two were sleeping, kissing and cuddling in bed. And he and I talked about it and we think..We think it may be time for you and him..."_**

**_While Tiffany and Melanie are talking in the bathroom, Glen is eating his breakfast until Chucky came down._**

**_Chucky:"Hey, where's your mother?" he said while getting some coffee._**

**_Glen:"Talking with Melanie privatly in the other room."_**

**_Chucky:"Good, because I need to talk to you." he sits next to Glen."So when was the last time you did something nice for her?"_**

**_Glen:"Last week, I gave her a necklace on her birthday."_**

**_Chucky:"Oh thats nice, well (sigh) look Glen I have nothing else to say, you been with her for two and a half years now. You two have kissed, maked out, and I saw how you and her were cuddling and sleeping in bed. I think...I think it may be time for you and her to you know." putting his two hands together._**

**_Glen:"I don't know." he said sadly in a nervous tone._**


	10. What were you thinking?

**_Glen crosses his arms and put his head down. He had butterflys in his stomach, he was too nervous to do IT with Melanie._**

**_Chucky:"Why?"_**

**_Glen:"I too nervous."he winned._**

**_Chucky:"There nothing to be nervous about, your mother and I did it." Glen had even more butterflys in his stomach._**

**_Glen:"Still it's too hard." He admitted._**

**_Chucky:"It's not that hard!"_**

**_Glen:"Yes it is!"_**

**_Chucky:"All you have to do is get a ring, bend down on one knee, and ask her to marry you, and boom! You married, you don't do anything else after that!"_**

**_Glen widden his eyes and sigh in relief. He was happy that Chucky was only talking about marriege, before he thought he was talking about having sex with Melanie. He was too nervous to do it at a non-special moment while be pressured by his dad._**

**_Glen:"Oh never mind then!." he said cheerfully, walking away from the table. Until Chucky grab his arm stopping him._**

**_Chucky:"What were you thinking before?" he asked suspiciously._**

**_Glen:"Nothing." he responded quickly_**

**_Chucky:"Don't lie to me! What...Were...You...Thinking...Before?" he sound mad with a scary angry face. His eyes were so scary like that they actually stare at his very soul."Awwww shit!" Glen thought._**

**_Glen:"I..I was thinking about..." He said very terrified to say it. He felt like he was going to piss his pants or throw up. Butterflys returned to in his stomach only they multiplied even more._**

**_Chucky:"About whaaat?" him wanting to know._**

**_Glen:"You...Wanting me...To have...Sex...with Melanie."_**

**_Chucky eyes widdened and his jaw dropped."I'm DEAD!" Glen thought. Chucky quickly lend him by hand and rushed to Glen room, he locked the door once they were inside._**

**_Glen:"Please don't hurt me!" He whinned._**

**_Chucky:"Glen! I'm not going to hurt you." He said trying to calm him down."I want to talk to you about what you were thinking. Sit down."Glen sat down on his bed and Chucky sat down with him."You thought I was talking about having sex with Melanie?"_**

**_Glen:"Yes?" he said nervously _**

**_Chucky:"Do you want to have sex with Melanie?"_**

**_Glen:"I don't know, yes?"_**

**_Chucky:"(long sigh) Ok look Glen, when you have sex with a woman..For the first time. You do it at a very special moment, when you and Melanie get to that certain point where you and Melanie love each other very, very, much. That the two of you want to express your love more than just kiss and hug or make out. For example, before you and Glenda were born. Your mother and I were together for a long time, then one day there was a very special moment between me and your mother and we love each other very, very, much. That we did it, we had sex. So do you understand how it works?"_**

**_Glen:"Yes." He said in understanding._**

**_Chucky:"Good, glad we had this talk. Are you going to ask her to marry you?_**

**_Glen:"Yes, but not today I'm going to ask ask her before tuesday."_**

**_Chucky:"Oh great." He said standing up and walking to the door, unlocking it._**

**_Back to Tiffany and Melanie in the bathroom:_**

**_Tiffany and Melanie discussed the same thing Glen and Chucky were discussing about. _**

**_Tiffany:"Good, Glad we had this talk."_**

**_Melanie:"Me too, sort of."_**

**_Tiffany went over to the door and unlocked it, she went to her room while Melanie went in the living to watch tv. Then Glen and Glenda came downstairs and watch tv with her while Chucky went to Tiffany's room._**


	11. Fights and sweet memories

_**Glen & Glenda:"What are we watching?"**_

_**Melanie:"A 1,000 ways to die."**_

_**Glenda:"Sweeet." she said with a grin.**_

_**Glen:"Craaaap." he said disapointted.**_

_**Melanie:"Can you a least watch it with me, pleeeaaase?" she said her hand on her chest with her pretty face and puppy eyes. Glen gave in.**_

_**Glen:"Oh alright." he said with a smile.**_

_**Melanie:"Yay." she said softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**_

_**Glen:"How long is this?" he ask Melanie.**_

_**Melanie:"It's a marathon it ends at 12:00 am." Glen looks at the clock and see it's 7:00pm.**_

_**Glen:"Fuck!" he mumbled under his voice."When this marathon ends you owe me BIG." he says to Melanie.**_

_**Melanie:"I don't think soooo." She said in a song. "Besides you agreed to watch it with me." Melanie smiled.**_

_**Glen:"I'm soo gonna get you in 5 hours!" he said with his arms crossed and his smiling evil look.**_

_**Melanie:"Is that a threat or are you just saying that to try get all this?" With her hands showing her body.**_

_**Glen:"Both." he chuckle.**_

_**Glenda:"Ewwwwwww! Your hanging out with someone that have nothing else in life and no idea how to have sex." **_

_**Glen:"Your a real STUPID BITCH you know that?"**_

_**Glenda:"FUCK..YOU..ASSHOLE." She said with the middle finger and evil smile.**_

_**Glen gets up off the couch.**_

_**Glen:"You may want back away Melanie." he told her.**_

_**Melanie:"Why?" she said getting off the couch.**_

_**Glen:"It's about to go DOWN." he looks back at her.**_

_**Glenda:"Get ready to get your ass whipped Glen! Hope your not afraid to hit a girl in this catfight!"**_

_**Glen:"Oh my god! Your a GIRL? Everyone thought you were a boy accoording to that flat chest. "**_

_**Melanie:"Oh no he didn't." she said with her hand on her head.**_

_**Glenda:"And everybody thought you were a girl cause you had NO BALLS."**_

_**Glen:"GRRRR...AHHHHHHH!" Glen roared as he leaped on Glenda and pulled her down off the couch. Glenda leaped on Glen and once again began smashing his head against the floor, but this time Glen grabbed her hair again and pulled her down. He then got on top of her and began slapping her face really hard.**_

_**Melanie ran upstairs to get their parents, she found the one with a white door. She opens it and sees Chucky and Tiffany on the bed watching tv.**_

_**Chucky:"What do you want?" he said not wanting to be bothered.**_

_**Melanie:"Glen and Glenda are fighting downstairs in the living room!"**_

_**Tiffany:"Aww shit, not again!" **_

_**Chucky and Tiffany both got off the bed and ran downstairs with Melanie, by the time they got to the living room. They see Glenda holding Glen against the wall punching his face. They rushed towards them.**_

_**Tiffany:"Glenda get off him!" Tiffany and Melanie grabbs Glenda by both arms and trys to pull her away from him.**_

_**Glen then pushes her off of him and made a karate kick to her stomach, causing Glenda to spit up a little blood. Chucky grabs Glen by both arms and pulls him away from her. Glenda face twisted in rage and hatred, NOW it was getting bloody.**_

_**Chucky:"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.**_

_**Glenda:"I'm going to KILL YOU!" She yelled very loud. Glenda quickly get out of Tiffany and Melanie's grip and rushes to the kithen, grabs a knife, comes back to the living room, and tries to slice him.**_

_**Tiffany:"Glenda NO!" But she was too late, Glenda made a cut across Glen's left eye. Bits of blood came out of his left eyes. Glen covers left left eye screaming.**_

_**Glen:"(SCREAMING!) YOU BITCH!" **_

_**Melanie then snatch the knife from Glenda and gives it to Tiffany, and then Tiffany and Melanie grabs Glenda and drags her away from him.**_

_**Chucky:"I'm going to take Glen to his room." Chucky then takes Glen to his room while Tiffany and Melanie takes Glenda to her room. **_

_**Glen twisted to rage tries to get through Chucky guarding the door, but fails to get past him.**_

_**Glen:"MOVE!" Now talking in his dark voice trying to shoves him away.**_

_**Chucky:"NO! Your staying here, now SIT DOWN!" He pushes Glen away from him.**_

_**Glen marches to his bed and lay down under the covers. Then Chucky looks Glen who's now crying and beginning to almost look like him. Chucky walk towards him and sits right next to him on his bed, trying to comfort him.**_

_**Chucky:"Are you calm?"**_

_**Glen:"Yes." in his normal voice. Chucky looks at him under the covers who is still crying, but his eye stop bleeding.**_

_**Chucky:"Are you ok?"**_

_**Glen:"My eye still hurts."**_

_**Chucky:"Yeah don't worry, it'll stop...I never seen you act like that."**_

_**Glen:"Act like what?"**_

_**Chucky:"Like you were going to kill someone."**_

_**Glen:"I wasss till you stopped me." he said in an upset tone.**_

_**Chucky:"I'm not going to let you kill your sister."**_

_**Glen sighes in disappointment. **__**Then Chucky thought about the way Glen's behavior is now, how he now having the urges to kill someone, maybe he can take Glen out hunting one more time to see if he'll finally kill someone. If he does he may show him some more skills and take Glen and Glenda out for huntings. If he doesn't, he'll take Glenda out for huntings.**_

_**Chucky:"Glen I want to ask you something."**_

_**Glen:"What?"**_

_**Chcuky:"How would you like go out hunting with me? he ask as he pulled out his knife from his overalls.**_

_**Glen:"I don't know." he said still scared and still have some good in him.**_

_**Chucky:"I'll only take you out once and if you still don't want to kill people, I'll leave you alone and take Glenda."**_

_**Glen:"(sigh) Fine. ONLY ONCE." he said disappointment.**_

_**Chucky:"Ok it's 8:45, lets go."**_

_**Glen gets up from under the covers and follows Chucky too the door. When they open the door, Chucky and Glen sneaked downstairs to the kitchen, Chucky grabs a knife from the drawer and hands it to Glen.**_

_**Chucky:"Here." he whispered handing Glen a knife.**_

_**Then they sneaked into the garage, but Melanie came down and sees them.**_

_**Melanie:"What are you doing?" she asked. Glen shushed her and Melanie tip toe towards them."What are you doing?" This time in a whisper.**_

_**Glen:"Dad is taking me out hunting only once to see if I still don't want to kill someone." he whispered.**_

_**Melanie:"Do you?" **_

_**Glen:"I don't know."**_

_**Melanie:"Let me go with you."**_

_**Chucky:"Why should we let you come with us?" **_

_**Melaine:"Cause I won't tell Tiffany that you two sneaked out to kill someone and that I'm not going to let Glen go out kill someone in fear and saddness alone."**_

_**Chucky:"He won't be alone in saddness and fear if I'm with him." **_

_**Glen and Melanie looked at Chucky with one eyebrow raised with a face that says 'Really? You'll be with him? I don't believe you.' Chucky had enough of this then said.**_

_**Chucky:"Fine! You can come, but you better not be a pussy about this."**_

_**Melanie:"I played Naughty Bear and Alice in Wonderland: The maddness return, and I got turned into a doll. What can be more horrifying then that?"**_

_**Then Chucky, Glen, Melanie, sneaked into the garage and open the black hummer car, Chucky sat on the drivers seat while Glen and Melanie sat where the pedals where.**_

**_Chucky:"Ok Glen you do the gas and Melanie you do the brakes, I'll tell you guys when to hit the pedels, DON'T screw up." Chucky put the car in gear and open the garage and the gate."Alright hit the gas slowly now."_**

**_Glen puts his hands on the gas and pressed it down gently. They slowly drive out of the garage until they reach the road. They drove 10 blocks away until they see a house with only two people living inside. "Perfect." he said evily, then drove the car near the house."Hit the brakes." Melanie pressed down the brakes making the car park in front of the house. Chucky looked around for any people arond here, no one was here. _****_"We're here, let's go!" he gets off the drivers seat to the door as Glen and Melanie walked to the door._**

**_He opened the door and they got out and quickly ran to the nearest open window they could find. When they got inside, Chucky looked around for man that lives here, he sees the man sleeping on the couch. Chucky put his finger between his lips to Glen and Melanie, pulls out the knife from Glen's pocket, and gives it to him._**

**_Melanie:"Are you sure you want to do this?" she ask worringly to him._**

**_Glen:"I don't know." he respond very scared._**

**_Chucky:"Well, what the hell you waiting for? Go ahead."_**

**_Glen walk over to the sleeping man with the knife in his hand and climb on the bed. Glen looked at the man, hold his knife up, and closed his eyes._**

**_Glen:"I'm sorry." he whispered. Then..._**

**_Glen put his arm down. He couldn't do it, he couldn't kill an innocent man. He may have the urges to kill someone like Glenda or his dad, but he couldn't someone that is innocent. Glen got off the bed went towards the window. Chucky looks upset at him and takes the knife out of his overalls._**

**_Chucky:"Alright, that's it!" Chucky climbs on the bed, lifts his arm, and quickly slits his throat. _**

**_The man woke up as blood was squirting out of his throat all over the place and all over Chucky, Melanie, and Glen. The man tried to cover his throat to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. He lost enough blood and chocked on some when he woke up from the suprized attack. The man died with his arms down and his eyes open, Chucky histarically laughed after he slit the man's throat. The blood finally stopped squirting and Melanie looks at Glen covered in blood with worry._**

**_Melanie:"Glen?" she said softly with a whisper. But Glen's face was completely blank as he never spoken back."Glen, are you ok?" He didn't say anything back, all he did was climb out the window and got back in the car. _**

**_Chucky and Melanie followed him back in the car and drove home. When they got home, they went into the living room. Chucky looks at him and says._**

**_Chucky:"Glen, are you ok?" Glen never said a word."Look if you still don't want to kill anyone, I promise I won't take you out anymore. Alright? I'll take Glenda...Glen?" he said worried._**

**_Melanie:"Come on Glen, say something." she said begging him to say something._**

**_Glen:"Ok." he whispered._**

**_Chucky:"Ok? So are you alright?" he said softly._**

**_Glen:"Um-hum." he nodded._**

**_Chucky:"And you don't want to kill anymore? Right?"_**

**_Glen:"Um-hum, right." he nodded._**

**_Chucky:"Well it was worth a shot, I'll take Glenda next time." He looks at himself covered in blood and looks at Melanie and Glen covered in blood also."Alright I'm going to take a shower and wash the blood off my cloths. When I'm done you two can go ahead."_**

**_Glen:"I have my own bathroom in my room, so I don't have to wait."_**

**_Chucky:"Oh good, well goodnight kiddo." he puts his hand on glen's head, messes up his hair, and leaves upstairs to take a shower._**

**_Glen and Melanie walked upstairs to Glen's room and walked inside. Glen then just sat down on his bed with his head down, Melanie walked over to comfort him._**

**_Melanie:"Glen, are you ok?"_**

**_Glen:"A little. I didn't kill him."_**

**_Melanie:"You didn't kill him, because you still have some good in you, because your not that type of person to hurt or kill someone."_**

**_Glen:"Yeah, but he killed him and I didn't stop him."_**

**_Melanie:"You were too scared, I saw you. I didn't stop my mother for what she done to other people, because I was too scared and my dad saw it." _**

**_Glen:"I killed someone once but it was an accident and because I don't want to be a killer my dad and sister sometimes thinks I'm an disappointmant in this family."He said as he layed down on his back._**

**_Melanie:"Glen some people are different from their family, but that doesn't mean their a disappointment, it means that their special. I'm different from my dad and my mom." _**_**Melanie climbs on top on him to his chest**._**_ "My dad is super gay and my mom is..Is well you know, psycho. I may take a little after them, but I'm mostly different from my family that makes me special. You may take after your dad looks and a little of his personality, but your mostly different from your family and that my love..." __She lifts his chin and they looks into their eyes.__ "Makes you special too."_**

**_Then Melanie kiss him on the lips as Glen kiss her back._**

**_Glen:"Your super extra special, you know that? he said sweetly as he brushed her hair with his hand._**

**_Melanie:"No, your extra special." she said sweetly back._**

**_Glen:"How I'm extra special?" he ask._**

**_Melanie:"Remember how we first meet?" she reminded him._**

**_Glen:"Oh yeah, you were the new kid in class in 3rd class..._**

**_(Flash back)_**

**_Glen was an 8 year old kid in 3rd grade, he was drawing during their free time in class when the new student came in. She had flat short black hair that went to her shoulders, a pink long sleeve shirt under a black short sleeve turtle-neck, with black skirt and black boots. 'She's beautiful' he thought. The teacher annouced the new student._**

**_Teacher:"Kids may I have your attention? This is Melanie Sorrow, she is a new student in our class, please make her feel welcome." But nobody made her feel welcome at all, nobody would play with her, go near her, or even talk to her. They thought she was a creep or a weirdo, they even threw crayons at her and the teachers don't want to go near her. Glen saw the way they treated her. _**

**_Melanie just sat on the desk alone with her head down and some crayons in her hair. She was about to cry, until Glen saw her and sat next to her. _**

**_Glen:"Melanie, what's wrong? Are you ok?"_**

**_Melanie:"A little, nobody will talk to me, or play with me, or go near me, some even threw crayons at me." she showed him the crayons in her hair."They think I'm a creep or a weirdo."_**

**_Glen:"I don't think your a creep or a weirdo." He began plucking crayons out of her hair."Some people are different, but their not a freak, a creep, or a weirdo, it means their special and that Melanie makes you special too." He said when he was almost finish taking out all the crayons._**

**_Melanie looked up and smiled at him."Who are you?" she asked._**

**_Glen:"I'm Glen. You wanna draw?"_**

**_Melanie:"Yeah."_**

**_And they both draw until school ended. When they packed up their stuff, Glen handed her a folded piece of paper. Melanie open up the paper and sees a picture they drew together, it was a picture of two of them holding hands in a field of glowing flowers at night. Then she sees the number at the back of it._**

**_Melanie:"What's this?" she ask._**

**_Glen:"My home phone number, so that we can talk some more when we're at home."_**

**_Melanie:"So does that mean we're friends?"_**

**_Glen:"We're more then friends, we're SPECIAL friends."_**

**_Melanie smiled by that response and became SPECIAL friends with him ever since. Every grade she went to, kids still made fun of her, but Glen was always by her side._**

**_(Flashback end)_**

**_Glen:"I was by your side even at the worst of times, I was always there for you and you were there for me."_**

**_Melanie:"We here for each other." She hold his hand._**

**_Melanie and Glen began kissing for 7 to 15 minutes as they held each other very, very, close. Then they stopped and looked at each other that said 'I LOVE YOU". Then Melanie got up off of him._**

**_Melanie:"I'm going to go take a shower, ok?" she said sadly wanting to do more with him._**

**_Glen:"Ok." he said in disappointment as they're hands slowly parted ways._**

**_Melanie grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Glen sighs in fustration and looks in his drawer for his picture, but by his picture he sees the silver promise ring that he brought for him and Melanie. Then he thought about instead it being a promise ring, it can be a wedding ring. He grabs the ring and looks at it._**

**_Glen:"Melanie..."He whispered."Maybe it's time." he said to himself. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took so long, but the next chapter Glen is going to ask Melanie to marry him. It's going to be exciting, but that won't be all that will be exciting. Stay toned for the next chapter. PEACE! <strong>_


	12. Love and Pregnancy

_**Glen thought about it for a few seconds about asking her, then he made his decision he going to ask her. Glen gets up and walks up to the bathroom door with the ring. He takes a deep breath, opens the door, and slowly walks in. He then locks the door having no idea why since it's in his room, but in case anyone comes in. He sees Melanie's cloths; now clean and on the towel rack drying off as he hears the shower running.**__**Glen then walks towards the shower curtains and takes another deep breath. When he did, Melanie overheard it and peak out the curtains and gasps when she sees Glen still covered in blood holding something in his hand. **_

_"Glen?"_**_ she said but for some reason not nervous. Glen put the ring in his pocket, he decided to do it later. Then without thinking, he began taking off his black vest and his purple shirt. Melanie also not thinking, whispered to him _**_"Would you like to join me?"._

_"Yes." he whispered back._

**_When he was about to take off his pants, Melanie looked away for a few seconds then looked back at him, but did not see him. She turned around and see him in the shower with her, they looked at each others naked bodies. Melanie walked towards him, put her hands on his shoulders, and kissed him. They were passionitaly kissing for a few moments with her hands on his shoulders and his hands around her waist. Glen lowered down and began kissing her neck. He then lifted Melanie up against the wall and kissed from her neck to her breasts; Melanie moaned from the pleasures of it. He was about to slip something inside her, but Melanie stopped him. _**

_"No...Not here, Tasogari,(breathing) not here." she said breathing heavingly_

_"Ok Mayonaka (breathing), ok."_**_ He said in disappointment. Melanie smelled him as Glen put her down and quickly grabbed the soap and the loofah and began scrubbing his arms._**

_"For a nice, cute, boy, you sure do smell bad." she admitted._

_"I do not!"_**_ he sassed. Then he smelled himself and relalized he smelled like bad garlic and cow manure_**_."Ok you win this time._**_" Melanie giggled by his comment resume scrubbing his arms until they smelled nice and began scrubbing the rest of the top part of his body. Then Glen reached for the conditioner for soft, fluffly, hair and squirt some on Melanie's head while she was scrubbing her body._**

_"I don't really think you need to do that." she said._

_"Well for a cute girl that smell nice, you hair sure is hard and not-fluffly."_

_"Touche."_**_ Glen continue washing Melanie's hair until he was done then scrub the rest of his body below the waist._**

**_When they were done, they climb out of the shower, made sure sure their cloths were clean, put them on, and walked out the bathroom to his bed. It was night time and the lights were off, but luckly Glen and Melanie can see very well in the dark. Glen looked at the ring and decided that NOW was the time._**

_"Melanie?"_

_"Yeah?" she asked._

_"I need to ask you something."_

_"Yes?"_

**_Glen once again took a deep breath, then he bent down on one knee and pulled the ring from his pocket. Melanie looked at him with confusion._**

_"Melanie Sorrow, will you make me the happiest male doll alive and marry me?"_**_ Melanie was filled with sweet, love, and happiness._**

_"Oh Glen, Yes...Yes, I will marry you."_**_ Glen quickly stood up to hugged Melanie for a moment, then they kissed. After that he put the ring on her thumb, but Melanie grab a long yarn and tied it on the ring turning it in to necklace as she put on her neck._**

**_Glen went over to the radio and it played their favorite song 'If I ain't got you' by Jay Sean. They began to slow dance to the song with Melanie's hand on Glen's shoulders, her head laying on his shoulder, and her eyes closed. While Glen's hands were around her waist, his head over her shoulder leaning against her head, his eyes also closed. They slow dance to two other songs 'Fly' by Hilary Duff and 'Intuition Inturlude' by jamie Foxx. Then radio stopped playing. __Glen and Melanie open their eyes, stopped dancing, and looked at each other. Melanie pulled him in for a kiss, but this time it felt different; when they kissed their lips tasted like the delicious nectur honey of night and dawn. Glen grabbed Melanie below the waist and lifted her to his bed; he set her on her back on his bed. He then climbed on his bed over Melanie and started kissing down her neck to her chest. _**

**_He took off Melanie's blue shirt as Melanie was un-zipping his black hooded vest and un-buttoning his purple shirt and throwing them on the floor. Melanie moaned from his kisses and pulled him closer when he started kissing and suckling her breast right on the nipples. Melanie kicked off her shoes and took off her socks when he began un-zipping her black skirt, then pulling her pants off. Then she took off Glen's pants and threw them on the floor with the rest of the cloths. Melanie grab the covers under her and threw them over their naked bodies. _**

**_They continue kissing on the lips, tasting the nectur honey as they added some tounge to their kissing. Glen kissed Melanie's neck again down to her stomach almost to her pussy; he slowly started licking long strocks from her pussy up to her stomach, then her neck, Melanie moaned loud. He then seperated Melanie's legs and gentley inserted himself inside of her; Melanie gasped as he went into her and slowly began pushing in and out of her. Melanie gave out a cry from the mixed of pains and pleasures of him going into her while Glen was groaning of going into her. She pulled him more closer to her._**

_"Oh Glen...Faster, please, faster, aaaaahhhhhh!."_**_ Melanie moaned even louder when he went faster and little harder now, as his groaning was getting louder. Melanie hold him close to her face and licked the scar on across his left eye down to his neck._**

_"Ohhhhh Melanie...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_**_ He and Melanie gave out a moan and groan when they reach to the climax, so loud that it was heard through out the room. Glen then stop and slowly came out of her; he layed down right next to her on his left side looking at her. _**_"__I love you Melanie."_**_ he said softly. Melanie turned on her right side looking at him._**

_"I love you too Glen."_**_ she said softly back. They began kissing passionitaly for a few moments wraped in each others arms, then they slowly fall asleep._**_'Together forever'_**_ he thought in his sleep._**_'Til death do us part.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday morning 9:00 am. Meanie wakes up in the morning still a little sleepy from last night. She looks around the room for Glen, but sees no sight of him. Then she finds a note on the table in front of her, she looks at the note and it says:<strong>

_Good Morning Melanie,_  
><em>I'm in the kitchen making breakfast-in-bed for us. Stay in bed, my sweet Mayonaka.<br>P.S. You may want to put some cloths on before someone comes in or we may NEVER hear the end of it.  
>Your loving husband, Glen. XOXOXO<em>

_**Melanie gets up from the bed and picks up her cloths from the floor. She puts on her cloths except her shoes and went back to lay down on the bed. She grabs the remote and puts the tv on to the SPIKE channel.** _

_"Yes! Another a thousand ways to die marathon!" she said, very entthusiastic. Then in a few minutes, Glen came in with two plates and two cups of orange juice._

_"Good Morning Melanie!" he said cheerfully as he put their breakfast down on the table. Their plates has scrambled eggs, smoked italian sausage, and buttered toast._

_"Mmmm, they look very good Glen, thank you." she said in a sweet tone and rewarded him with a kiss. Glen began to blush._

_"Anything for my Mayonaka." He lifted Melanie's chin with his finger, then sits down right next to her, eating his looking at the tv."What are we watching?"_

_"A thousand ways to die." she said while eating her eggs._

_"Again? I thought the marathon ended at 12:00." he complained._

_"It did, but I guess they decide to have another marathon."_

_"Damn!"_

_"Hey no need to be snap! Besides if you and Glenda hasn't started fighting we could've watched this yesterday instead of watching it now! And we wouldn't be having this conversation."_

_"Well she started it!" he poined out._

_"I don't care who started it, I just want to watch the marathon, could you at least watch it with me and try to like it?"_

_"(sigh) Ok I'll try, when does this end by the way?"_

_"2:00. It's 10:10 right now."_

_"Oh boy." he said, Melanie ignored his comment._

_**Ten minutes has passed by and Melanie has already finished eating her breakfast so fast. Glen is already half way there of eating his, mostly distracted by watching the marathon, it wasn't bad as he thought it was. Some are a little painful to watch, but other then that it was a good show to watch.**_

_"I could see why you love this show." he admitted._

_"Yeah, see? It's not so bad when you-" Melanie's stomach suddenly started gurgling and she began to feel queezy._

_"Melanie, are you ok?" starting to worry._

_"A little, I-" Then she pucked a little on the floor._

_"Oh my god! Here Melanie!" He hands her the empty trash can. Melanie quickly grabs the trash can and threw up in it. In a few seconds, she stops and looks at Glen."Are you ok?"_

_"Yeah a little, I didn't know you can still get sick in a doll's body." she said breathing._

_"You don't get sick." he said quietly. Melanie look at him confused and she thought about it. Then she widden her eyes."Melanie...I think your pregnant."_

_"H-How can I be pregnant?" she asked, thinking it was impossible to reproduce in a doll's body._

_"I-I-I don't know we have to ask my parents." he said very nervous._

_"We can't ask them now, we don't know for sure that I'm pregnant."_

_"Well how can we tell for sure that if your pregnant or not?" he ask._

_"Do your mom have any pregnancy test around here?"_

_"Yeah, but it's in her room."_

_"Ok, so all we have to do is sneak in there, grab one of the pregnency tests, and see if I'm pregnant or not." she said making it sound simple. Glen gets off the bed._

_"Alright, you stay here. Call me if there's any trouble, I'm going to get the pregnancy tests."_

_"Be careful." She said worryingly as Glen opens the door and heads out to his mother's room._

**_Glen slowly walked to the door of his mother's room. He slowly place his hand on the door knob and quietly opens the door. He peaked his head out and sees his parents sleeping._****_ He slowly tip-toes into the room and looks around for a pregnancy test._**_"Now if I had a pregnancy test, where would I put it?" he thought.** He sees the bathroom and quickly but quietly tip-toes there. He finally reached the bathroom and closes the door, he looks in the cabinets and finally finds the box of pregnancy tests. Then he put the box in his pocket and quietly sneaks out the bathroom. He's almost out the door until Chucky yawns, turns around towards Glen, and his eyes slowly opens a little. Glen's heart was beating real fast and the first thing that went to his mind was RUN, Chucky finally said something.**_

_Chucky:"Go away...Ugly dog." he mumbled as he closed his eyes and turned around, Luckly he was still asleep. Glen quickly went out the room and closes the door. He quickly walks up to his room door and sighs._

_"Man that was close." he said to himself._

_"What was close?" Glen turns around and sees Glenda next to him, his heart raced again."What are you doing?" she supicious asked._

_"Nothing." he said. Glenda sees a lump in his pocket and snacth it out of his pocket. She looks at it and sees that it's a pregnancy test box. She looks up at him, grabs his arm, heads to his room, and locks the door. Melanie looks at them suprised._

_"What the hell is going on?" she demanded._

_"I told you, nothing." he said._

_"You can't lie to me Glen or I'll tell mom and dad. Now what's going on?"_

_"I-I'm getting the pregnancy tests for Melanie t-to see if she really is p-pregnant." he said very scared._

_"Oh my god."_

_"Please don't tell." Melanie begged._

_"I won't tell." she said calmly._

_"Oh thank you." she sighs._

_"Wait, why you won't tell?" he asked suspiciously._

_"Well for one thing, Mom and dad are bound to find out sooner or later, so your gonna have to tell them."_

_"I know." he said very worried._

_ She took a deep breath."And besides this is pretty big deal for you both if she is pregnant." she admitted._

_"Oh." he said. Glenda hands him the pregnancy box and he hands it to Melanie. Melanie takes the box and goes into the bathroom. 15 minutes has passed by and Melanie comes out of the bathroom with the test and the box._

_"What it say?" Glen and Glenda said at the same time._

_"I'm-I'm pregnant." she smiled. Glen smiled back and hugged Melanie."We're going to have a baby." she began crying in joy._

_"I know." he said also crying. They were going to have a baby,"We're going to have a baby" he thought. "We're going to be a family"._


	13. Leaving to Colorado

_**Glenda watched them as they both cryed and hugged in joy. It almost made her sick wanting to throw up right now, but she a little too happy for her brother becoming a father soon. So all she could do was make a half fake smile. Ten minutes passed by and they finally stopped crying and they sat down on Glen's bed watching the a thousand ways to die marathon.**_

_"So what are you guys are going to name the baby?" she ask out of curiousity._

_"I don't really know." he said._

_"Melanie is going to have a baby either tonight or tomarrow, and you don't what to name your baby?" _

_"I thought if your pregnant you wait 9 months for the baby to come." Melanie said._

_"No, no, no. When your in a doll body and your pregnant, it's voodoo pregnancy and voodoo pregnancy is very accelerate. So it last for one or two days." she explained._

_"Oh, well if it's a girl I'll probably name it...Aliya." she said while thinking about it."What do you think Glen?"_

_"That sounds like good name, but if it's a boy I'll name it...Erikku." Glenda looks at him with confusion._

_"Erikku means Eric." Melanie explained to her._

_"Oh, why the hell in japenese?" Glenda asked since she dosn't know japenese and dosn't bother to learn it._

_"I'm japenese and I always want to name one of my offsprings Erikku, so why not?" he ask._

_"It's confusing, stupid, and just because it says 'made in japen' on your wrist, doesn't mean you are japenese."_

_"It does in my world, besides it's a free country, me and Melanie can name our kid whatever we want to name it."_

_"Whatever." she said in the 'I give up' tone."When are you guys going to tell mom and dad?"_

_"I don't know..." Glen said in sad tone, he looks up to Melanie and gaze her in the eyes._

_"Glenda, may you excuse us for a couple of minutes?" Melanie said quietly._

_"Whatever." she simply said as she left the room to her room. Melanie shut the door and locked it._

_"What's the matter? You don't want to tell them?" she walked over to sit on the bed._

_"Yes and No." He said quietly."Yes, I want to tell them the good news about the baby we're going to have...No, I don't want them to cause bad influence or kill the baby."_

_"What do you mean they would kill the baby?" she asked in confusion._

_"If anything cause them to get mad or something they don't like...They will harm someone even if it means their love ones or ifants. They're careless, psycho path, cold-blooded, killers."_

_"But your mom..."_

_"When me and my mom first meet as dolls, she tried to give up killing, she made a few 'SLIPS', but she tried." He began to cry. "Then on my 8th birthday, she told me that she couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't stop killing it was in her blood. That broke my heart to hear that from my mother, so I didn't pay much attension to her to avoid seeing more dead bodies being drag around the house."_

_Tears were rolling down his shiny cheeks and his eyes were bloodshot. __"My dad was willing to kill his own son after he killed my mother." He cryed even more when he put his head down in his arms on his lap._

_**Melanie comforted him by wraping him around his arms as she began crying too. It reminded her of her mother, when she tried to stop her mother from killing someone, she pointed a gun to her forehead and threatend to kill her if she got any closer. Her and Glen lives have been threatened by one of their parents, she dosn't want her baby being born in a house with dangerous people where he or she could be threatened or killed. They have to get out of here...NOW. Melanie wiped away the tears and pulled Glen to their bathroom.**_

_"Glen, we have to leave, we have to get out of here NOW." grabbing his shoulders. Glen immediately agreed with her, but they need to plan where they're going to live, eat, sleep, etc._

_"Right! For the sake of our child...But where are we going to go?" he asked. Glen and Melanie thought about, then they just remembered something. Melanie's cousion Evan."Wait Melanie, you said your cousion was visiting right?"_

_"Right."_

_"The same guy who knows everything about our REAL history and who promised to help us in a time of need, right?" he said getting somewhere._

_"Right." She said in understanding_

_"And today which is sunday, is the day he travels back home to Colorado, right?"_

_"Right.. I see where your getting at Glen, we can go live with Evan and he lives in a BIG house and only has one roommate."_

_"Well what are we waiting for, let's call him now and ask him before it's too late." he said quickly. Melanie went into the bedroom and grabbed Glen's cellphone, she went back into the bathroom and dialed the number._

_(Ring, ring)...(Ring, ring)_

_"Hello?" said a male voice._

_"Hi, Evan."_

_"Hey Melanie, what's up?"_

_"Your leaving today right?"_

_"Yeah, I'm leaving at 12:00 it's...11:00, right now."_

_"Great, I need you to come by Glen's house, Me and him are coming with you back to Colorado."_

_"Why?" he asked curious._

_"You remember Glen's history, about the dolls?"_

_"Yes but-...Oh he's come back hasn't he?" he said in a sad tone figuring something has happened to them._

_"Yes...Believe me I changed quite a bit and that's not all."_

_"(chuckling) I understand, I'll be coming by to pick you guys up at 11:30."_

_"Ok, thank you Evan." in a happy tone._

_"If you need anything else, just call."_

_"Ok, bye."_

_"Bye."_

_Melanie hangs up the phone and gives it to Glen._

_"So what he say?"_

_"Yes, he'll be picking us up at 11:30." Glen looks at the time on his phone and sees it's 11:00._

_"Great it's 11:00, let's go get the things we'll need." Melanie nodded her head to that response._

**_So they left out the bathroom and looked around the room for anything they'll need. Glen grabbed his bookbag and empty it out, he put his cellphone and his re-charger in there. Melanie grabbed old photos of her and Glen, a mini video camera, and digital camera, two re-chargers for both the cameras and put them in the bag. Glen grabbed his latop and charger, 2,000 dollars from his mini bank under his bed, and finally grabbed his blue baby blanket and put them in the bag._**

_"What's the blanket for?" she asked._

_"For the baby." he said._

_"Oh." Melanie thought about it and called Evan to come by her house and pick up her baby blanket, cellphone, and charger. They were done packing and hid the bookbag under the bed."Now how do we get out of here without your parents seeing us?" she said to Glen._

_"Oh don't worry, I have a secret escape route, I use it all the time and I never been caught." he said considering he had this all figure out._

_**It was now 11:10, Colorado was going to be a long way there so Glen and Melanie went to the kitchen and made six meat sandwiches with four bottles of sodas,(two were pepsi and coke cola). They put them in the lunch box and head up stairs to Glen's room and put it in the bookbag. Now it was 11:25, Glen's phone was ringing and he picked it up and answered it.**_

_"Hello?" he said._

_"Hey Glen." Evan said in a happy tone."I'm in front of your house and I'm in the red honda civic car."_

_"Ok, I'll tell Melanie, but don't make any noise, stay quiet, and don't freak out when you see us in our new form."_

_"Ok I won't,now you guys hurry up and meet me in the car."_

_"Ok, bye."_

_"Bye." Glen hung up the phone and turned towards Melanie._

_"What'd he say?" Melanie asked._

_"He's here in a red honda civic."_

_"Great, let's go." Glen grabbed his bookbag and looks at the hall way for anyone._

_**The coast was clear, Glen slowly tiptoe to his parents room and see that they're still asleep. He slowly closes the door and heads downstairs with Melanie to the living room. Glen lead her to the garage still making sure the coast was clear, opens the garage door, and went out. They quickly ran to the gate and went thorugh it, luckly the gap was big enough for them to get through. Anyway Evan who is in the red sees two dolls getting through the gate that look a lot like Glen and Melanie, he was freaked out a little but kept his cool. Glen and Melanie spotted the red car and quickly ran towards it not caring anyone that sees them. Glen banged on the car door. Evan lowers the window, looks down, and sees the two dolls with a bookbag.**_

_"Hi Evan." said Melanie. Even was wearing a purple shirt with gray pants and black shoes, his hair was brushed forward._

_"Melanie...Glen?" Evan said to them nervous._

_"Yeah, it's me Melanie and this is Glen." showing herself and Glen with her hands. Evan looks around for that evil doll he heard about from Glen's history, but there was no sign of him. Evan slowly opened the car door._

_"Alright, get in." said Evan. Melanie gets in the car and pulled the bookbag into the car with the help of glen who's pushing the bag into the car. Evan sees them having trouble getting the bag into the car, he leans over and lifts the bag between two front seats of the car._

_"Thank you." Glen and Melanie said at the same time as they got in the car and climbed on the seat next Evan. Glen closes the car door and put on their seat belt. Evan looks at them and wanted to get something off his chest._

_"I'm sorry, but I heard about the killer doll and I just want to make sure-"_

_"Say no more, I understand, check away." Glen said as he open out his arms. Evan checked them for any weapons and checked their bag. He finds no weapons or hazards._

_"Good, now we got that covered, next stop Colorado." he starts the car and drives away from their house._

**_As they drove further from their house, Glen looks back at his house till he couldn't see it. He was now leaving his old home to Colorado with Melanie..and Evan along with the baby who will be coming soon. He looks at Evan who is keeping his eyes on the road._**

_"Thank You." he said softly._

_"Your welcome." Evan said softly back, he felt happy and warm inside for helping his cousion and her friend getting out of their family's horror history. He felt proud as they drove further away from their old home...To their new home in Colorado._

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I apologize cause Chucky, Tiffany, and Glenda may be out of a few chapters for while. Please make POSITIVE reviews. PEACE!<strong>


	14. Road to Colorado

_**A few hours has passed as Glen, Melanie, and Evan are still on the road. It was 6:45 pm, they sun began to set and Glen was looking out the window bored while Melanie was laying against him also bored. Evan looks at them and turns on the radio. It began playing Viva la vida by Coldplay, Evan then trys to talk to them.**_

_"So ummm...How you guys end up like this?" he spoke up. Glen and Melanie looks at him._

_"Well...It all started when Glenda black-mailed me with the picture that she said she'll send it to the whole school, but if I do her favor she'll delete it."_

_"What was the picture?" Evan ask._

_"Of me..And Melanie..Making out..In the janitors room." he said very shy._

_"That BITCH!" Evan said._

_"That's what I said!" Melanie said with attitude._

_"So what was the favor?" he asked._

_"She wants me to bring dad to life so family will be whole again and he might help me boost my relationship with Melanie. So we brought him back to life and after we brought him back to life, we wanted to back to our old doll bodies that I was actually born in and we did."_

_"Uh-huh." he said in understanding._

_"Then since I'm not going back to being in a human body anymore, I thought I take Melanie with me. It was either that or leave her without a trace, never seeing her again, with empty holes in our hearts. But I was also afraid that if I did bring her with me, she would dump me for turning her into a doll."_

_"Glen, I know Melanie very well than anyone else in her family and I know that she won't dump you for that. She loves you very much Glen, I'm mean you helped her through school when everyone wouldn't talk to her because they thought she was a weirdo or something. You were the only one that didn't think she was a weirdo, you made her feel special for being different. You wanted to be with her cause you care about her and she cares about you." He said explaning._

_"Thanks." he said._

_"Anytime, so then what happened?"said Evan._

_"My dad turn her into a doll and I took her upstairs and explained to her about the whole thing. We went downstairs to eat breakfast and my mom came down to talk to Melanie privately about something and my dad wanted to talk to be privately about marriage."_

_"Hey that's the same thing your mother talked to me about and she also talked to me about and she talked about having sex on special moments." Melanie spoked up._

_"Really? That's what me and my dad talked about also!"_

_"Your parents talked to you and Melanie about sex AND marriage?" Evan raised his voice._

_"Yeah." Glen and Melanie said in union._

_"Glen, Melanie, you're too young to even talk about marriage and sex at this age, sex I'll explain later, but marriage you have to wait till your older. Dolls or not dolls you still have wait till your older." Evan said._

_"Well...It may be a little too late for that." Melanie said nervous._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Glen and I got married the night before and...We had sex." She said slowly._

_"Oh Melanie, Glen." Evan sighs._

_"And..."_

_"And?"_

_"I'm pregnant." she said quietly._

_"Oh my god, Melanie how can you be pregnant in a doll's body?" Evan said suprized._

_"I don't know, we didn't know it was possible to reproduce in a doll's body, we're sorry." she said worried._

_"(Long sigh) Don't be, you two didn't know...When the baby is born I'll do everything I can to help you guys out."_

_"Thank you." Melanie said, very calm._

_"So when the baby coming?"_

_"Glenda said it was voodoo pregnancy, so it will come in either tonight or tomarrow."_

_"Oh, well at least you won't have to wait 9 months for the baby to come. Sooo...Umm..What are you two going to name the baby?"_

_"If it's a girl, Aliya." Melanie said happily_

_"If it's a boy, Erikku." Glen said also happy._

_"That means Eric in japenese." said Evan._

_"Yeah, you been studying." said Glen._

_"I was known to speak japenese since I was little boy, how did you think Melanie learned it?"_

_"Oh, I thought she learned it from japenese game shows."_

_"Nope, learned it from Evan." said Melanie. Then she looks out the window and looks at the clock and see it's 9:45 pm. "Are we there yet?"_

_"We're almost there to Colorado. And when we do arrive in Colorado, we should be at least two hours away from my house." Evan looks at Glen and sees a scar on his eye."Glen, what happened to your eye?"_

_"I got in a fight with Glenda the night before, she cut my eye with a knife after I kicked her in the stomach making her spit up some blood."_

_"Is your eye ok?"_

_"Yeah, it only stings when I touch it though."_

_"Oh good." Evan sees the toll booth up ahead that leads to Colorado. "You guys hide in the back I have to pay the toll booth and I don't want them to see you."_

_"Ok." Glen and Melanie said in union as they get up out of their seat and hide in the back of the car. Evan's car aprouches the toll booth and he pays the toll booth. The bar then raises and Evan contiues driving, he looked at the rear window till he couldn't see the toll booth anymore._

_"Alright you guys could come out now!" he yelled towards the back. Glen and Melanie comes out of the back and went back to their seats, as they sat back down they put their seat belt back on._

**_30 minutes has passed as Evan was driving, Glen and Melanie grew hungrey and they reach into their bag and pulled out two sandwichs and two bottles of sodas, Melanie quickly ate hers and ate two more sandwiches and another bottle of soda. Glen and Evan looked at Melanie go, till Evan grew hungrey._**

_"Meat sandwich?" Glen asked as he pulled out one along with soda._

_"Yes, thank you." said Evan_

_**Evan grabbed the meat sandwich and the soda and began eating while still driving. Melanie puts on the radio and began listening to the song "Wake me up inside" by Evanescence. An hour has passed and Evan drives up the single road that is in the forest, Glen and Melanie looked at the forest at it's beauty til they saw the BIG blue house on the hill with lots of open grass surrounding it, a pond not too far from behind it, and lots of trees far around it. **_

_**Evan smiles at their amazment and stops the car in front of the garage. Evan gets out of the car, opens the garage, and parks the car in their. Evan, Glen, and Melanie gets out of the car and walked up the stairs that leads to the kitchen. Glen and Melanie follows Evan to the living room.**_

_"Welcome to my home." Evan presented with his arms showing out the room._

_"Coooool!" Glen said in amazment._

_"Which is now also your home." he pointed out._

_"Sweeet, so where do we sleep?" Melanie ask._

_"I'll show it you, right after you meet my roommate, that way she won't freak out when she sees you in the morning."_

_"Ok, does she knows about us?" _

_"Yeah, I told her everything about you two and I told her that you guys were coming live with me before we came here."_

_"Great, so where is she?"_

_"She's upstairs in her room, you two wait here I'll go get her." Evan heads upstairs and walks down the hallway till the last door on the left. Evan opens the door and sees a black woman wearing a red turtle-neck sweater white jeans, and black low heal shoes. She was reading a vampire love book._

_"Hey Linda." said Evan._

_"Hey Evan, what's up?" she said looking at him._

_"Remember the two kids that I told you about, Glen and Melanie?"_

_"Yeah, you said that they were coming to live with us, They're here?"_

_"Yeah, they're downstairs in the living room."_

_"Oh good I been wanting to meet them." she put down her book, marking the page, and heading towards the door. Evan stops her._

_"But here's the thing, they're here but they're dolls."_

_"They're..Dolls?" Evan slowly nodded._

**_Linda stood there and walked silently past Evan to the stairs. When she reached the stairs, she began walking slowly down the stairs, trying to take a peak at how they look as dolls. She was happy to see them but was also scared since she heard the story about the killer dolls Chucky and Tiffany. Evan catches up to her, Linda looked at him scared, Evan holds her hand and leads her to them nice and slowly. When they got off the stairs Linda got a full look at them, they looked adorable, but got concerend about the scar on left eye of the male's face. Linda was frozen in fear from that scar. Evan leaned towards her left ear._**

_"Don't be scared, they're really friendly." Evan whispered to her, he looked at Glen and Melanie then back at Linda."Glen, Melanie, this is my roommate Linda, say hi Linda."_

_"Uhhh..Hi.(Giggles nervously)."Linda said waving her fingers nervously at them._

_"Hi, of course as you may know I'm Melanie and this is my husband Glen." Melanie let out her hand for a handshake._

_"Hi, I'm Glen." He let out his hand also.__ Linda bends down a bit and let out two fingers on each arms to shake their small hands. They stopped, Linda stands back up._

_"Let's have a little talk in the kitchen." said Evan._

_"I thought you said you'll show us where we'll sleep after we meet your roommate." said Melanie._

_"Yeah, but need to explain to her about you two." he said as he walked to the kitchen with Linda, Glen, and Melanie following behind him._

_**Evan and Linda both sat in a chair while Glen and Melanie stood on a chair to reach the table. Evan, Glen, and Melanie looked at Linda and explain to her everything about how Glen and Melanie are now dolls, how Glen got a scar on his eye, everything including that Glen and Melanie are married and that their going to have baby soon due to voodoo pregnancy. Linda understood all of it..Well most of it she's was a little confused about how dolls can reproduce, but she didn't care. It was now 11:45 pm.**_

_"So what are you going to name the baby?" Linda asked not feeling much afriad of them no more._

_"If it's a girl, Aliya." said Melanie._

_"If it's a boy, Erikku." said Glen._

_"That means Eric in japenese." said Linda._

_"You know japenese too?" Glen said in suprise._

_"Yeah, my mother taught me since I was little."_

_"Now that we explain everything to you, can we go to bed now?" Melanie said exhausted._

_"Oh yeah." Evan almost forget, he gets out the chair and walks upstairs down the hallway, Linda, Glen, and Melanie catches up with him; he was standing next to the middle red door on the right."Alright guys, this is your room, since Melanie is pregnant no hitting or drinking liquor, cause it will damage the baby. Oh and NO unprotected sex! Goodnight!"_

_"Ok, goodnight!" Melanie said, she opens the door and walks into the room._

_"Goodnight." said Glen as he went into the room with Melanie._

**_Glen shuts the door behind him and sees the room with orange walls, a huge bed with purple covers, a blue carpet floor, a window in front of the room, a tv, and a bathroom with a shower on the left side of the room. The room was beautiful. Glen looked at Melanie who was having difficulty getting on the bed, Glen finds the step stoll in the corner of the room and put it beside the bed next to Melanie. Melanie takes off her shoes and socks, goes up the step stoll, and into the covers of the bed. Glen also take off his shoes and socks and goes into the covers with Melanie, he turns off the light and wrap his arms around Melanie. Melanie turns around, gives him a smile, and kissed him gently on the lips as she wraps her arms around him. They began to snuggle for a few moments till they slowly fall asleep into to a peaceful dream._**

**_They were both dreaming they were back in the forest where they had their 2-year anniversary, pedals were riding the whisper winds up into the sky where the stars were, the lake was reflecting the light off the moon, and they were sitting under the tree that had the black and orange flowers with red nectars inside. Glen's arms were wraped around Melanie as she was holding a sleeping baby in her arms wrapped in a warm white blanket. The baby had wavy hair that is red on the bottem half and black on the top half of the hair, it was beautiful they couldn't wait for the baby to come._**


	15. A call from Glenda

**Monday morning 9:30 am. Glen and Melanie are still sleeping wraped in each others arms, when a scent of warm pancakes and syrup came creeping under and made it's way to the bed. Glen and Melanie awaken from the aroma and Melanie made a quick head start towards the door. Glen followed her to the door and noticed a strange difference about her, when she reached the door she looked backed at him and saw a look on his face.**

_"Glen, what's wrong?" she asked worried._

_"Look." he said quietly as he pointed towards her stomach._

_**Melanie looked down at her stomach and sees a small round curve on her stomach, she looked backed up at Glen and their eyes locked at each other in suprise. Glen quietly walked towards her and glently layed his hand on her stomach, a few seconds passed by and then he felt a kick; Melanie groaned a bit from the kick she have felt. Glen looked back at her with a smile.**_

_"I felt a kick!" he said happily._

_"I know, I felt it too." she groaned._

_"You ok?" he asked._

_"Yeah, it just hurts a little when this happens, it's normal." she said._

_"Oh ok, let's go get something to eat." he said. Glen and Melanie went downstairs to the kitchen and sees Linda making pancakes while Evan was eating his._

_"Good morning." Glen and Melanie said cheerfully in union._

_"Good morning." Evan looks up and notice a small round curve on Melanie's stomach."Your stomach is getting a little bigger." Making it seem obvious._

_"I know and I felt a kick." Melanie said as Glen and her grabbed some books to put on the chair._

_"You felt a kick?" Linda asked almost finished making pancakes._

_"Yeah, it hurt a little, Glen felt it."_

_"What was it like to feel a kick from your child, Glen?" Evan said to Glen._

_"It was exciting on the outside and warm on the inside." said Glen._

_"That is what every man and woman is feeling when they're becoming parents soon and that is a great feeling."_

_"You know else is a great feeling?" Linda asked._

_"What?" said Glen._

_"Pancakes!" She said happily as she gave pancakes with syrup to Glen and Melanie along with some orange juice._

_"Finally I'm starving." Melanie grabbed the fork and Linda sat down about to eat her packes when Glen and Evan stopped her._

_"What?" she said, Glen and Evan looked at Melanie who's about to eat and glazed back at Linda._

_"Get ready." Evan and Glen said in union. Then Melanie qiuckly began eating the first pancake and finished it in ten seconds. Evan, Glen, and Linda looked at Melanie with amazment when Melanie went to halfway through the second pancake._

_"More." Melanie said in a dark hunger voice. Linda got up from her chair in fear and gave her four more pancakes and poured some syrup on them, she sat back down._

_"Damn! When they say pregnant women have cravings they ain't kidding." She whispered._

_**Glen and Evan nodded in agreement to that comment as they saw Melanie ate four pancakes real quickly, but finally stopped for a few seconds to drink her orange juice. Evan, Glen, and Linda then started to eat their pancakes in case Melanie is still hungrey and trys to eat their pancakes. Melanie then felt quezy again and began groaning as she layed her head on the table. Evan and Linda looked at her in worry while Glen grabbed the nearest trash can and offered it to Melanie. Melanie grabbed the trash can and began throwing up in it.**_

_"You alright Melanie?" asked Evan._

_"Yeah, a little, I need to lay down." she stopped vomiting. Evan went over to Melanie and carried her upstairs to her bedroom with Glen following them. Evan opened the bedroom door and layed her on her back on the left side of her bed. Glen climbed on the bed to comfort her._

_"You need anything else Melanie?" Evan asked._

_"No, just need a trash can next to me." Melanie said softly. Evan pulled the nearest trash can next to her."Thank you."_

_"Anytime, I'm going to the store I'll be back at..." he looks at the clock and sees it 10:15."Around 12 or 1 o' clock."_

_"Ok."_

_"Bye Melanie, Glen." closing the door._

_"Bye." They said in union. Evan closed the bedroom door shut and went downstairs. Linda sees him grabbing his coat._

_"Where you going?" Linda asked._

_"To the store.__ I want you and Glen to take care of Melanie if there's something wrong." he responded putting on his coat._

_"Oh ok, we will." she said. Evan walked to the garage, got in the car, opened the garage door, and drove down to the mall. Linda went upstairs and checked up on Melanie, she finds Melanie sleeping on the bed snuggling up to Glen whos laying close with his arm around her watching the Fox five news._

_"How is she?" Linda asked. Glen looks up to her away from the tv._

_"She doing ok, she's just really tired right now." Glen said softly to her. Linda quietly leaves the room and closes the door. A male news reporter came up and started talking a breaking news._

**_(Fox Five tv channel)_**

_News reporter:"Breaking news! There have been a tragic murder in Hollywood."Glen listen closly and turns up the volume."Jennifer Tilly and her two kids Glen and Glenda have been smashed in the head to death with a bloody statue of Ms. Tilly, they were found dead in their house and another girl formaly known as Melanie Sorrow who has gone missing for three days was found in the same house that the Tillys were in, her head was also smashed to death by a statue. Cops are now on the search for the murdurer. We will be back after this."_

**_(Show goes to commerciel)_**

_**Glen changes the channel and gave out a sigh. Then he heard a buzzing coming from his bookbag next to his bed. Glen walks to his bag and sees his cellphone buzzing, he pulls out his cellphone and it says Glenda on his caller id. He started to get real scared he didn't know whatever to answer it or not.  
><strong>__**What if his parents are on the phone and they're pissed?  
>What if they wanted to know if he was alive and well?<br>What if they found out that Melanie is pregnant with his baby and they are planning to turn it into a killer or kill the baby and possibly Melanie?**_

_**He felt a hand on his shoulder and it was Melanie who still laying on the bed.**__ **Glen looked at his phone that is still buzzing and finally answers it and puts it on speaker.**_

_"H-Hello?" he said nervous._

_"Glen?" In a female voice._

_"Who's this?" he layed the phone on the bed next to Melanie._

_"You have caller id, who the fuck do you think it is?"_

_"Hi Glenda." in a upset tone as he gets on the bed_

_"Where the hell are you? Mom has been worried sick about you and she won't shut up about it."_

_"I can't tell you, but tell mom that I'm alright and she dosn't have to worry about me."_

_"Oh yeah like I'm going to tell her that and she'll stop bitching."_

_"Where are you anyway and how dad's doing?"_

_"In Las Vegas, we're in an abandoned old house and dad is really, really, REALLY, pissed off."_

_"How is he really, really, REALLY, pissed off?" he said scared, begening hoping his dad never finds him._

_"Well he killed 20 people today, he drew pictures of him killing you in different ways, and he did mentioned that when he finds you he going to put you in so much unbearable pain before he kills you." Glenda said neverously._

_"Well if he evers calms down, can you call me back and put him on the phone so that I can talk to him?"_

_"Ok I'll doubt that he'll calm down or talk to you. Did Melanie give birth yet?"_

_"No, she may give birth later on today and when she does I'll send you pictures, but don't show them to mom and dad."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because if you show it to them they'll try to find me and they'll either kill or take the baby away. Besides you wanted a family that kills, I don't want that. I don't belong there Glenda, I have nothing in common with them, I'm not happy there. But you belong there, you have lots in common with them, and I want you to be happy there. If I go back there, I'll just be more of a disturbence or a disgrace to the family. I'm happy where I'm am now with Melanie, I'm going to be a dad. I don't want to come back."_

_"I understand, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll miss you...You piece of shit.__" She said with a sly chuckle behind it._

_"I'll miss you too...You stupid cunt." he said with a chuckle also._

_"Bye, Shitface."_

_"Bye, bitch cow." and he quickly hung up in excitment before Glenda said anything back._

_**He put the phone in his pocket and looked over at Melanie who's still sleeping in a peacful dream. He took his hand and slowly carcassed her cheek down to her stomach, he then layed his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt another kick as he heard Melanie groaned again from it. Glen grabbed the remote and continued to watch tv.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>8 hours Later...Now 6:30pm.<strong>_

_**Linda was in the kitchen just finishing making dinner while Evan was in the living room watching tv. She turns off the stove and sets the table with bowls, forks, spoons, and napkins.**_

_"Dinners ready!" she calls out and in a few moments only Evan came to the table."Glen, Melanie, DINNER!" she calls out again, but still no sight of them."Wait here." As she walked upstairs, when she reach the hallway she knocked on their bedroom door."Hey guys, it's dinner time!" But no response._

_**Linda opens the door and sees them sleeping beside each other, she walks over to them and gently shoke them till they woke up.**_

_"Glen, Melanie, Wake up!" she whispered._

_"Ugggghhh. What?" Melanie mumbled as she woke up._

_"It's dinner time."_

_"Oh, alright I'll be down in a minute."_

_"Ok, wake Glen up." she says leaving the room. Melanie sats up and looked over to Glen who is still asleep. She then shoke Glen and he slowly wakes up._

_"Glen wake up, Glen!" Melanie whispered._

_"Ugh...Yeah?" he said with his eyes closed._

_"Dinner time, time to wake up."_

_"Ughhh...Ok." he opens his eyes and gets off the bed with Melanie. They come out of the room and walk down the hallway towrad the stairs. Linda then sees them coming down the stairs and sit down near the table."What are we having?"_

_"I made my special pasta, it's has the secret famiy ingredient inside." she gloated a little and serves the food. Evan, Glen, and Melanie looks at their bowls and began eating. Glen looks back at Linda._

_"This is Chef Boradee Ravioli." he said._

_"No it's not." Linda said nervously._

_"Yes it is, it looks like it, taste like it."_

_"I'm telling you it's my special pasta and it's not ravioli."_

_"Then why are there five cans of ravioli on the counter?" he pointed out. Linda looks back at the counter and sees the cans. She cursed under her breath and looks down at her food."Looks like sombody's jealous of Chef Boradee's recipies." he teased. Evan and Melanie laughed at that comment._

_"Be quiet, boy. We're eating here!" Linda snapped at him. Glen snickered and continued eating his food._

**_Twenty minutes passed by, everybody finished eating and Glen and Melanie went back upstairs while Linda went to her room and Evan continued watching tv in the living room. __Glen and Melanie was watching Tyler Perry movies on the Tyler Perry Movie Marathon as they layed down on the bed holding hands._**


	16. Aliya and Eric

**Sorry for taking so long, here it is. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's 10:30pm, Glen and Melanie is still watching the Tyler Perry series. They were in the middle of watching 'Madea Goes To Jail' when Melanie began groaning more than usual. Glen looked at her with worry.<strong>_

_"Melanie are you ok?" said Glen._

_"I..I don't know." she waited a few minutes then groaned louder this time in pain and ."Glen..I think the baby's coming."_

_"Oh my god!.. A-Alright Melanie just lay down, I'm going to get Evan and Linda." he helped layed Melanie on her back on the bed and quickly went downstairs to the living room where Evan and Linda were watching tv on the couch."Evan, Linda, the baby's coming!"_

_"Oh god, ok uhh...Linda go get some towels and a pair of scissors." Evan ordered._

_"Ok" and she went off to get the things for the baby while Evan and Glen went upstairs to Melanie's room. When they got in the room, Melanie was yelling in pain. They quickly ran over to her._

_"Ok, Melanie I need for you to take off your pants and spread your legs out." **Evan looked away when Melanie was taking off her pants with a little help from Glen along with her skirt. Linda came into the room with the towels and a pair of scissors. Evan grabbed one of the towels and place it in front of Melanie's legs while glen went over to his bookbag and pulled out his blue baby blanket and Melanie's purple baby blanket**."Alright Melanie I want you to relax and breathe, I need for you to push when I tell you too." **Melanie did what he said and breathe, Glen went over to comfort her.**_

_"You ok?" he said petting her head._

_"Mmmm hum." she wimpered. _

_**She tried so hard to relax but it was too hard with the baby moving around in her stomach trying desperately to get out of her. Glen and Linda was with her side by side trying to help her relax so she can give birth. Ten minutes has passed, Melanie was screaming in pain, Evan look down there and saw a tiny bloody round head.**_

_"Alright Melanie, push!" he yelled. __**Melanie closed her eyes and pushed as she screamed even more and began crying. Glen quickly hold her hand and Melanie squeezed his hand a little bit. The baby started to come out halfway from the shoulders to the waist**.__"Come on Melanie, your almost there, just one more push!" **Melanie pushed again and Evan grabbed the baby as it finally came out, Evan grabbed another towel and wiped the blood and placenta off the tiny doll baby. Melanie took a few deep breaths and slowly opened her eyes when she heard the baby's cry.**_

_"What is it?" Glen asked. Evan looked at the crying doll baby._

_"It's...It's a girl." said happily. Both Glen and Melanie gave a warm smile by the answer._

_"A girl, I'm so happy..." Melanie began to cry in joy. Evan grabbed Melanie's purple baby blanket and wrapped the baby girl in it._

_ **Then in a few seconds, she began screaming again**_**.**_** Evan, Linda, and Glen looked at her with worry. Evan layed the newborn baby girl on the bed, looked under there again and suprisingly saw another head. Melanie pushed and the baby quickly came out. Melanie layed her head back and took a few more deep breaths. Evan grabbed the baby and again cleaned the blood and placenta off the baby.**_

_"What's this one?" Linda asked._

_"It's a boy." said Evan as the newborn baby doll began to wimper._

_"A boy." Glen whispered._

_ **And Evan grabbed Glen's blue baby blanket and wrapped the baby boy in it. Linda went over, held up the baby girl for a few seconds to look at it, and slowly handed it to Melanie, while Evan handed the baby wimpering boy to Glen.**_

_** Melanie smiled warmly as she looked at the baby girl in her arms. The baby girl had small black hair with orange highlights and when she opened her eyes they were sparkling dark blue. The baby boy however, had orange hair with black highlights. When he yawned, his eyes peered open revealing his eye color, which was also sparkling dark blue. Glen slowly cradled the baby as it baby opened it's eyes again, it looked up at him and slowly smiled. The baby girl still had it's eyes opened and gave out a happy squeal as she was looking at Melanie.**_

_"Hi Aliya..." Melanie cooed at her baby.. _

_"Hi Eric, I'm your daddy...I'm gonna take good care of you and love you more then my father ever did to me." he whispered to him._

_ **Then a viberating was heard from his cellphone in his pocket**_**_, Glen pulled cellphone out and see it says Glenda on his caller id. Glen then went in Evan's room with his newborn son Eric. He sat on Evan's bed with his son in his arms and finally answered the phone._**

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Glen..." The voice was very deep and cold, it was obvious that it was his dad._

_"Hi dad." he said quietly._

_"Where the fuck are you?" he said starten to sound a little piss off._

_"I can't tell you."_

_"Why the hell not?"_

_"Because...Because I'm happy where I am with Melanie."_

_"Look Glen you don't know what your doing, I did something like that once with your and it didn't end well for the both of us."_

_"But this is different, I love Melanie and I want her to be safe."_

_"And I loved your mother, but it ain't no excuse to run away with that person or make sure their safe."_

_"Yes it is, she the best girl I ever had and I'm not goin to lose her!"_

_"Who says you are gonna lose her? I'm just sayin that this is a mistake that your doin and your mother wants you and Melanie back!"_

_"I'm not comin back and neither is Melanie!" **Evan quietly opened the door and slowly walk towards Glen.**_

_"Fine! Then I'll tell your mother to track you down by GPS, since she tracked the chip inside your phone...And when we find you, you better kiss your Girlfriend and your ass goodbye..." Glen's anger quickly rose higher then it has ever been by his responce._

_"If you come over anywhere near where I'm at, I'm gonna put bullet in your head." Glen's voice was completely dark. "Cause It will be sweet to see a motherfucker like you die again after all the shit you did to me and everyone else when we first meet. I tried to be a good son to you but nothing is ever good enough for you, you wanted me to be something that I'm not. No one will ever love your crazyass cause they always end up in pieces in a pool of blood even if your own family." _

_"Listen to me you stupid ass, low life, bag of shit..." Chucky's voice turn voice was even more cold and dark. "You won't have the balls to kill me, fuck you can't even hold a gun! You know what? Fuck it! I'mma leave your ass there with Melanie who you think you'll be with the rest of your life. By the time it's day six over there, she'll be leaving your ass and you'll be all alone again waiting and wanting to die. I'm with two people that actually love me and at least they're not a fuckin disappointment to this family and this world. I want you to be a killer so you can be a man, but instead you want to continue being a pussy all your life. I'm happy that your gone, You are the most fuckin disgraced person on this fuckin planet, and that is what you'll always will be..."_

_**Evan heard the whole conversation on the phone and looked at Glen who was beginning to cry. Baby Eric began to wimper again and tear was streaming from Glen's face. Even gotten upset and grabbed the phone from Glen, he put himself on the phone.**_

_"Look here you little mother fucker, No real father would make fun of his son, no real father would try to make his son turn into a low life psycho killer just like his dad, and no real would even try to kill his own son. I'm so happy that's Glen and Melanie is away from a guy who has no heart and below zero experience of a father, who told his son to have marry and have sex with a girl that are both tweleve years old and to kill someone, and who even kill young children. What kind of fuckin father are you? Oh wait maybe you aren't his father at all and since Glen has no real father, I'll be taking care of him like he really is my own son and he'll finally have a real father. So, Fuck you! MOTHER FUCKER!" **Evan quickly hung up the phone and looked towards Glen who stopped crying and his son Eric stopped wimpering.**_

_"You ok?" he said quietly. Glen nodded his head._

_"Did you really meant what you said by that? Your going to be taking care of me like your own son?" Glen said quietly._

_"Do you want me to be your new father?" he asked. Glen thought about and think it'd be really nice to have a new, nice, normal dad and if possible; a new mommy._

_"Yes." _

_"Great, I'm your new daddy...Or step-daddy!" Evan said in a funny happy tone which made Glen laugh."Now let's go back in the other room and see your daugther again." _

_**Evan and Glen got off the bed and went back to Glen and Melanie's bedroom. They see Melanie watching linda as she was holding baby Aliya in her arms**__.** Aliya keep on squealing and laughing as long as she saw someone in front of her and was not alone. Evan in front of the bed and Glen sat next to Melanie with Eric. Linda then returned Aliya back to Melanie. Glen gave his son to Evan and quickly went into his bookbag, he pulled out a camera.**_

_"Take a picture of all of us!" said Glen as he handed the camera towards Evan._

_"Ok." Glen got back on the bed next to Melanie and Evan handed Eric back to Glen. Evan quickly went to his room and came back with a camera stand. He put the camera on, put it on the stand, and set the timer to to 10 sec. He quickly sat next to Glen."Say cheese."_

_**The camera shot the picture and Evan grabbs the camera and left the room with Linda to leave Glen and Melanie alone with the babies. Melanie then grew very tired and layed Aliya who's asleep on the bed next to Melanie's left side. Glen then gentely layed his son on the bed next to sleeping Aliya. Glen then quickly remembers that he would send a picture of the babies to Glenda, Glen pulled out his cell and took three pictures of of the babies; two were seperate pictures of them and one was both of them together. He then sent the pictures and put his cellphone away. He turned off the lights and layed down next to sleeping Eric. And in a few seconds Glen and Melanie fell asleep in their peaceful dreams.**_


	17. 5 Years Later

_**I'm baaack :D ... I would like to give a big thanks to 'Muse of Suffering' :) . Anyway hope you all enjoy it. I'll be sure to update more chapters.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's been 5 years since the twins (Eric and Aliyah) were born. Eric and Aliyah was now 5 years old and Glen and Melanie were 17 years old. Eric and Aliyah has grown about almost the same height Glen was when he was their age which is (I guess) a 1'8. While Glen and Melanie has grown a little taller, bigger and more mature, 3'2 is their height and their appearance has slightly change. <strong>_

_**Glen now wears a dark grey long sleeved sweater with a black short sleeved shirt under it. His hair has gotten a little longer thus making him have to put his hair in a ponytail, but the lower end of his hair is black. The scar on his left eye never really healed up, but he can still see. As for Melanie, she change her clothes into a black long sleeved shirt, black silk pants, and black shoes.  
><strong>_

_** Aliyah had long wavy that was black with orange highlights only at the lower end of her hair which was slightly curly, but the roots of her hair was strangely white. _**Aliyah was such a sweet little girl. She would always bring flowers to people and cheer them up when their down. She would say hi in the morning with a warm and bright smile on her face along with a hug and kiss on the cheek. She always wear a small white dress with a black and white stripped leggings with black shoes. She was like an angel although she can be mischievous when she's playing with her brother Eric.**_**_

_** Eric had short straight hair that was orange with black and dark brown highlights only at the lower end of his hair. He was a bit of a naughty boy and a mystery to some people but he was nice. He would sometimes take spiders and put it in Linda's bed and eat desert food when told not too. He would bring in rabbits he found and bring it to the basement, but they never came out nor they would ever be found in the basement after he's done with them. He always wore a turtle neck sweater with purple, red, and black strips and black pants with black shoes.**_

_** It was the month of April. Eric and Aliyah were both sleeping in their two small beds. One pink and the other purple. Eric was struggling in his sleep. Aliyah was jerking a bit in her sleep as she was also moaning and whimpering. She was having a nightmare and so was Eric.**_

_**-In Eric's dream...-**_

_**Eric woken up feeling cold and sees Aliyah sitting next to him.**_

_"Where are we?"** he asks. **_

_"I don't know.."** she responds. Eric sees the metal bars and finds out that they're in a cage.**_

_"Huh?...Hello? Is someone there?"** he calls out. **"Hellooooo?..."_

_"Oh my God! SHUT UP!"** the man yells who just came out of nowhere. He had long greasy hair and was holding a glass bottle of vodka that was almost empty. He was completely drunk. **"You two are disgusting!"** he throws the bottle at the cage. The bottle shatters. **"You don't deserve one bit of ounce to live!... That's why God sent you two to me! Old Psyche... So that I can can have me own puppet show for the lads! But you two just disgust me SO much, that it makes me want to BURN YOU ALIVE!"_

_**Hurt by those words Eric and Aliyah started to cry.**_

_"OH NO... SHUT UP! God you two are soo stupid! You don't even know how to shut up, your shit just like your FATHER!"_

_**Eric and Aliyah cried even more as they crawled into the corner of the cage away from Psyche. Psyche just stood there and laughed.**_

_**-End of Eric's dream-**_

_**Eric shot up gasping. **"It was a dream.."** he said. He hears whimpering and sees Aliyah jerking in her sleep. Eric slowly walks towards her...  
><strong>_

_**-In Aliyah's dream...-**_

_**Aliyah was having a nice picnic with her family. They were all eating sandwiches when a cute bunny came upon the picnic basket.**_

_"Aww..."** she said going to pet the bunny. Til a gunshot was heard and the bunny was shot in the head. **_

_** Aliyah screamed when she saw blood flowing from the bunny's head with it's brain showing. When she looked back at her family. She looked in horror as she saw her family laying on the ground dead. Her dad was stabbed in the chest, her mom was stabbed in the eye, and her twin brother's throat was slit. A doll came upon the bodies with a bloody knife in his hand. He was wearing blue overalls with red, yellow, and blue striped shirt under and his face was cracked and scarred. He was breathing heavily with a bit of blood on his face.**_

_"Hi, I'm Chucky.. Wanna play?" He says with a scary smile._

**_ Aliyah whimpered as she got up and tried to run, but a hand grabbed the back of her dress stopping her from even getting 5 inches away from him. Aliyah struggle and keep trying to run to break free of his hand. Chucky turned her around facing him and raise his hand with his knife away from Aliyah's face. He laughed hysterically as she sees his brother's head raised up and laughed hysterically with his eyes closed and blood gushing out his mouth. Aliyah cried and screamed in terror. Then he charged his knife towards Aliyah's face._**

**_White Flash..._**

_**-End of Aliyah's dream-**_

_**Aliyah shot up yelling. She gasped and looked around; seeing she was in her room.**_

_"It was dream.."** she said quietly. She then felt a hand on her arm. She looked to her left and see her twin brother Eric.**_

_"Are you ok?"** he asked worried.**_

_" I'm scared.."** she said frightened. **_

_"Me too...**" he says quietly. **_

_"Can you come with me to mom and dad's room?"** she asks.**_

_"Okay..."** Aliyah gets up from the bed and walk with Eric to the door. **_

_**They opened the door and see darkness filled the hallways. Aliyah took a few steps back and stood behind Eric frightened by the darkness. Eric walked slowly to their parent's room door with Aliyah following close behind. As he got to the door, he opened it and he and Aliyah quickly went inside. **__**Aliyah and Eric walked to their parent's bed and came upon a step stool. Aliyah climbed on the step stool first and clung on the edge of the bed; having trouble getting on it. Eric climbed on the step stool next and gently pushed Aliyah on to the bed. When they both finally got on the bed, they looked at their parents sleeping and finally shock them.**_

_"Okasan.."** Aliyah said softly.**"Mommy!..."** she shock her mother. **_

_"Otousan.."** said Eric as he shook his father. Glen and Melanie finally woke and see Aliyah and Eric on their bed.**_

_"Huh?... Is everything ok?"** Glen asks still a little groggy. His voice was little deep.**_

_"We can't sleep.."** Aliyah said quietly.**_

_"Oh? What's wrong?"_

_"We had a nightmare..."** Eric went over to his father and laid next to him. Glen put his arm around his son and comfort him.**_

_"Oh Aliyah... Come here.."** Melanie said as she opened her arms out to Aliyah. Aliyah went into her her mother's arms and Melanie comforted her as she nuzzled up to her mother. **"What was the nightmare about?"_

_"We were having a picnic and a bunny came up to me. Then the bunny got shot and all you guys got killed by a man with orange hair and scars on his face."** Glen closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. He knew who she was talking about. He never want hear about his father after what happened on the phone. **"Then he tried to kill me... He said 'Hi I'm Chucky wanna play?'"**  
><strong>_

_**Melanie sighed in sadness after hearing her nightmare. She also knew who she was talking about, but otherwise continued to comfort Aliyah. **"What did you had a nightmare about?"** she asks Eric.**_

_"Me and Aliyah were in cage...And a weird man with long hair came up to us and yelled at us and threw a bottle at us... He said he name that we were disgusting and that we're shit... just like our father.."** Glen gasped horrifically after he heard Eric said the name Psyche. Aliyah and Melanie gasped after they heard Eric said the 'S' word.  
><strong>_

_"Eric.."** Melanie said stern.**_

_"What? That's what he's said.."** Eric said a bit scared. Melanie sighed and looked at Glen, who was just sitting there with fear in his eyes.**_

_"Glen?.."** she says softly to Glen. But Glen didn't respond, he just stood there with silent and fear. Melanie looked back at the twins who were looking at her with fear and confusion. **"Um... Aliyah, I want you to hold on to me."** Melanie said to her as Aliyah hold on to her right shoulder. Melanie got off the bed holding Aliyah with one arm and with the other she picks up Eric. Eric clung on to her left shoulder. **"We're going back in your room, ok?_

_"Ok.."** the twins said in union. Eric looks at his father.**_

_"Goodnight otousan.."** he says before being carried off to his room. **_

_"Night Eric.."** he says quietly.**_

_** Melanie carries them to their room and puts them down to their bed. Melanie pulls the covers over Aliyah and softly rubs her forehead and kiss it. **"Don't worry, ok? It was only a dream. There's nothing to be scared of."_

_"But he seems so real.. And what if he comes back to hurt me again?"** said Aliyah, frightened.**_

_"He won't come back, he's gone, he will never come back ever.. And if he does comes back in your dreams again, you can come back into the room to sleep with mommy and daddy.. Ok?"_

_"Okay..."** said Aliyah as she kiss her mother on the cheek. Melanie walks over to Eric and pulls the covers over him.**_

_"Okasan?"** Eric asks.**_

_"Yes dear?"_

_"Is daddy mad at me?.."** he asks quietly.**_

_"Oh, No sweetie. He's just... a bit concerned."_

_"Because I said the 'S' word?"_

_"No, it's because of the nightmare you two had, and he's worried__..**" she says soothingly. **"There's nothing you did wrong.. You ok?"_

_"Can you get me a cup of water?"_

_"Sure sweetie.."** Melanie leaves the room and in minute, she comes back with a cup full of water and put on the nightstand beside him. **"You gonna be ok?_

_"Yeah.."_

_** Melanie spots Eric's favorite toy. His stuffed monster that he always sleeps with. 'Chomps'. The stuff monster was blue and round with round feet, pointy ears, and it's face was smiling with fangs and it's eyes closed. She picks it up and gives it to Eric. Eric smiles and hugs his toy. Melanie heads to the door and looks back at the twins. **"Goodnight my little bundles.."_

_"Goodnight mommy.."** the twins said in a union. Melanie close the door behind her and goes back in her room seeing Glen with his eyes red and a small tear on his face.**_

_"Glen, what's wrong?_

_"Uh, nothings wrong.. I'm just tired." **Glen sniffs.**_

_"No your not, something wrong. Tell me what's making you upset.."_

_"It's about the nightmare Eric had and... Somehow he saw that cruel man in his dreams."_

_"Did you that cruel man?"** she asks as she climbs on the bed.**_

_"Knew him?..." **a slight chuckle.** "I lived with that heartless asshole my whole life as a doll."** a tear rolled down his face.**_

_"What was his name?.." **  
><strong>_

_"Psyche..." **he said with another rolling**_**_._**

_"Who's Psyc__he?" **she asks softly. Glen wipes the tears away from his dark eyes.**_

_"Psyche was the man who took me in when I was a baby..Well when me and Glenda we're two souls in one baby doll. Anyway He found me in the cemetery in the U.S and when he took me to England, he used me as a puppet for fame and money. Everyone thought that he was a very talented ventriloquist cause no one knew that I was really alive of course. He would make fun of me in every show and whatever I say is hilarious to the audience. He made me live in a cage so that I wouldn't escape. And sometimes, he would hit me, he would put a rats in my cage to make me scary. He would threaten to kill me if I didn't cooperate. It went on for 6 years til one day I escaped and went to the U.S to find my parents."** he sniffs. **_

_"Oh my god.."** she says quietly. She pulls Glen over to her and holds him in her arms.**"Glen I'm sorry to hear that.." **she caressed his hair.** "How come you never told me this?"_

_"Because it pains me every time I remember it... Every night I would dream of hate, blood, and gusts." **he says quietly.** "Now I think Eric starting to see it now..."_

_"You were around a man who didn't know how to care or how to love a child. After 6 years, you manage to keep your temper and love people no matter what they did to you... No matter how many punches they throw at you, you got back on your feet... You showed them that no one can break your spirit. The man who did those things to you, is nothing more then a disgusting slob. There are some people who don't deserve to live. But you Glen have more then a reasons to live because your good and pure. Your an angel, an handsome dream." **Glen chuckles as his face turns slightly red.**_

_"That's true."** he says feeling better.**_

_"You're wonderful." **she says with a smile and kisses Glen on his forehead. He sits up and look into Melanie's eyes as he cup her face with his face.**_

_"We're both wonderful." **he says softly. He pulls her face towards him and he kisses her on the lips.**_

**_Their lips lock til Glen slowly pulls her away. Melanie giggles quietly for a sec and kisses him again. They kissed with passion for a while, til Melanie gently lowered Glen onto the bed, lay on top of him, and continue kissing him. Melanie rest her hands on Glen's shoulders as he lays his hands on Melanie's waist. They kiss with tongue for a while as they make out. After a while of making out, they grow tired and go back to bed. Glen hold Melanie in his arms._**

_"I love you.."** he says.**_

_"I love you too." **she says before they finally go back to sleep.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh and by the way. I going to create another story, it's a crossover of 'Child's Play' and 'Let Me In". The title will be 'Let Me In 2 Play'. Coming Soon. Those of you who don't know the movie 'Let me in' and if you want to watch it. You can see it on for free just type in the name of the movie. Anyway hope you like the chapter. Peace! :D<strong>  
><em>


	18. What happened on the phone?

_**It's been 5 years ever since Chucky ever spoken to his son. After that threat he made to his son, neither Chucky or Glen ever spoken to each other. Chucky never told his wife about the phone conversation mostly because he didn't want to hear her nagging. Glen and Glenda still talked to each other but became less social with each other since they were growing up and living their own lives. But for Tiffany, she was still concerned about what happened during the conversation with her husband and her son. Glenda was 17, while Chucky and Tiffany were in their forties. (I didn't know how old those two were, but I thought they could be that old, so...)**_

_**It was 10 am in the morning. **_

_**Chucky was sitting on the left side of the couch watching tv with Glenda while sharpening his knife. Glenda was just laying down on the couch watching TV Bored. She was still wearing the same clothes, only this time she's wearing a white shirt that says 'Fuck you, I don't have time for any bullshit so piss off!' Tiffany was looking at Chucky from the kitchen and just keep thinking about what happened on the phone conversation between them.**_

_** She couldn't take it anymore. She need to know. She walks over to her husband.**_

_"Chucky?"** she says.**_

_"Yeah?"** he says still looking at his knife.**_

_"Can you tell me what happened 5 years ago when you and Glen were talking on the phone?"** she asks. Chucky looks up from his knife and sighed.**_

_"Nothing happened."**he says quietly.**_

_"Your lieing , something did happened. I heard yelling from the other room. Just tell me what happened!"_

_"Nothing!"** he yells. **_

_"Our son Glen hasn't spoken to us in 5 years even since YOU spoken to him! I haven't hear a word from my little sweetface since we we're living at Jennifer's Tilly's house!"** she says. Chucky rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked the other way.**_

_"Who was the kid that brought us back to life? Who was the kid that wanted to meet his mommy and daddy? Who was the kid that loved us?"_

_"What am I, chopped liver?"** Glenda spoke up.**_

_"Besides our daughter Glenda... Who was the kid that stood by Glenda's side?" Chucky felt a weird feeling in his heart after hearing that. It wasn't a good feeling but it didn't feel like that regular anger feeling. Was he feeling guilt?..."Where's our other sweet face?" she was about to tear up. "Why won't Glen talk to us anymore?"** The guilt inside Chucky just keep on rising inside of him. It made him want to throw up a bit but he couldn't.**_

_"Oh my god!..."** he said. He couldn't take it anymore. **"You really wanna know what happened?..."** Chucky said.**_

_"Yes, I wanna know if my baby's ok.."** she says as a tear rolled down her face. Chucky took a deep breath and finally told her what happened.**_

_"When I was talking to Glen on the phone, I asked where is he, he refused to tell me. So I tried to talk to him into coming back home, but he kept on saying on how he wanted to stay over there with that chick Melanie, so I... I told him that I was going to kill him and his girlfriend Melanie."_

**_Tiffany froze for a second by the answer._**

_"You did what?!"_**_ she yelled. Tiffany was boiling with anger. _**_"How could you say that?"_

_"Hey the kid wouldn't come home, I had to say something!"_

_"What you said may have lose our son forever! Glen may never talk to us ever again! Every time things don't go your way you always want to make threats and murder someone! Even when that someone is our children!... I swear your turning EXACTLY into your mother and father!" _

**_That old feeling of Anger came crawling back into him, it was more powerful inside of him. After hearing that last part, he want to stick a knife in Tiffany's face. But he couldn't. Instead Chucky just stood up off the couch and storms away to his bedroom and shuts the door behind him. He sits on the bed with his head down to his lap._**

**_'Get up!...' a voice was heard. _**

**_'Get up you little shit!...' he keep hearing the voice as his mind started to trail off to the memory of his past. Back to when he was 9 years old living with his parents. His family once lived in an old house where most the rooms reeked of liquor and garbage was always on the floor everyday. His room was so far the only one that didn't had garbage or any liquor when it's not Friday. His mother had a part time job working in bar selling liquor, she would always bring the liquor that her boss let her for 'free'. As for his dad, Chucky didn't know what kind of job he had. His dad would always tell him he got to go to work and he would come back one or two days later. His parents weren't the best type you'd want to live with. _**

**_"Get up you dumb piece of shit!" his mom yelled at him as she was holding a bottle of vodka looking down at Charles. Charles was on his knees with only his jeans on. He had scars on his back and his arms was covered in bruises. _**

**_Charles did as he was told and got back on his feet. He looked up to his mother not one tear was on his face. His mother looked at him with disgust._**

**_"I don't know why we kept you.. Your always getting in the way, always complaining! They weren't shittin when they said about making mistakes." She raised her arm up holding the bottle of vodka. "I should have gotten a abortion after finding out I was pregnant with you!"_**

**_She swung her arm down as the bottle came crashing down over Charles head. Charles fall to his side with his hand on top of his head. Blood was dripping from his head_**

**_"Just wait til your father gets home.." she hissed at her son before walking out of the room. And things didn't get better later that day. He had one of Hell's beatings when his dad whip him with a leather belt and a extension cord. Charles had deal with this cruelty every week til something happened on a certain day..._**

**_ It was painful to remember his childhood. To remember all those cruel beatings. To remember all those cruel things they said to him. They nearly killed him, which almost remind him how he almost killed his son Glen. He killed his wife for trying to leaving him, and he didn't why he tried to do it , but he was about to kill Glen too. The boy didn't do anything wrong, he didn't choice to leave him when he was six years old. Then when his son was 12 and went off with his girlfriend, he goes off and starts threatening him again. Tiffany was right, he is turning into his mother and father. Chucky felt like crying right now. He lost his son whatever he's dead or not. His ONLY son... He may never see him again. All he remembers now is that smiling face he's given him when they first meet..._**

**_Tears strolled down his face from his red eyes as he started crying. 10 mins has passed and door creaked open. Glenda's head pop in the room as she walked in; not saying a word. He looks at her as she places her cell phone on the bed next to him. She quickly walks out of the room in silence._**

**_Chucky looks at the phone for a minute then slowly picks it up. He opens Glenda's cellphone and go to contacts where the first phone number he sees is Glen's Phone number. _**

**_Tiffany walks in the room quietly._**_ "Chucky?... I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't meant it. I was just angry and worried about our son, I .."_

_"...I'm going to call him.."  
><em>

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to call him." He clicks on Glen's number and hold the phone up to his ear. He a sad sigh know that he may not talk to Glen for even a second once he know that's him._

**_Ring...Ring.._**

**_Ring...Ring.._**

_"Hello?" It was Glen's voice only a little deeper. Chucky clears his voice._

_"Hello? Glen?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Hey Son..."_

**_There was silence on the phone. _**


	19. Another Phone Call

**Ok back to where we left off. By the way I upload a picture that I drew of Aliya (Glen's daugther) I just put it up on Deviant art .com, just type in 'Eric (Glen's Son)' or 'Aliyah (Glen's Daughter)'. It may be a bit blurry or ugly.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Glen was laying on his bed watching tv while his wife was reading a book. His cell phone rings on his night stand. He picks up his cellphone and answers it.<em>  
><strong>

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello? Glen?"** Glen couldn't really recognize the voice.**_

_"Yes?"_

_"Hey son.." **Anger and hate began to flow through his blood as he hears his father.**_

**_There was silence on the phone._**

_"Hello?" **he hears his father voice again.**_

_"What the hell do you want?"** he says keeping his anger in. **_

_"Look Glen, I just wanted to talk to you about what happened on our last phone conversation 5 years ago. I didn't really mean it and me and your mother are worried about you. I just want to say-"_

_"Listen to me.." **he says in serious and angry tone.** "I don't want to talk about what happened 5 years ago. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to hear what you gotta say. Goodbye."** he says, about to the hang up the phone.**_

_"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Kid!"_

_"What?"_

_"I know what I messed up for what I've done for the past few years."_

_"Fucking right.."_

_"But! I'm really sorry for all the things I done to you. For trying to turn you into a killer, for killing your mother, for threatening you and your girlfriend. And for trying to kill you... I really sorry.. I promise I will never act that way ever again."_

**_There was silence on the phone.. Again. Glen just sat there on the phone a bit surprised that his father would give him an apology for what he done but mostly confused by his actions due to his personality and attitude._**

_"You there?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So, do you forgive me?"_

_Glen gives out a deep sigh. He was still pissed at his father for what he's done. It was going to take more then an apology to forgive him. "A little."_

_A sigh was heard on the other line. "Ok... So how are you?"_

_"Fine." he said feeling no interest in talking to him._

_"Hows.. Melanie?"_

_Glen looks at his wife. Melanie looks up from her book and looks back at Glen with a smile._

_"She's fine."_

_"Ok... Um, your mother wants to talk to you."_

_"Ok."_

_"Hi, sweetie." he hears his mother's voice._

_"Hi mum." he sighs. He was kind of relived to hear his mother._

_"You doing ok?"_

_"Yes.."_

_"What about Melanie? Is she doing ok?"_

_"Yeah, she's fine."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"In..." he rolled his eyes trying to think._

_"The state of Missouri." _

_"Missouri? How did you two-? Ok never mind. Um, Glen we're in Las Vegas and we may have to leave the state before the police catch us for all the murders thats been going around here, so we may visit or stay with you in Missouri.."_

_"Okay.."  
><em>

_"You are living in a house right?"_

_"Yeah." _

_"Ok good."_

_"Ok, mum I know we haven't spoken to each other in a while but-"_

_"Oh hold on sweetface." she got off the phone for 15 seconds. He can hear her and Glenda talking in the background. "Look sweetface I'm sorry. But I gotta go, the cops are coming so we gotta leave Las Vegas. Okay? Bye!"_

_"Bye.." he hung up and let out a sigh as he laid back down._

_**Melanie looks at him and puts the book down.**_

_"What happened?"_

_"My dad called, he said he was sorry for all he's done and that he would never do that again, and my mom asked where we were.."_

_"Did you tell her?"_

_"Hell no, I'm not gonna risk our kids lives.. The last thing we need is three killers living in our home with dead bodies dragging around."_

_"Yeah, we can only handle two."_

_"Two?"_

_Melanie looks at him in the eye. "Don't act like Eric the only one that been bringing in wild bunnies and other small animals into the basement.."_

_**The door was creaked opened a little bit, but Glen and Melanie didn't notice. Eric and Aliyah pop their heads through the door and hid behind the bed listening on their conversation."**_

_"I saw you brought in a pigeon last week, and I saw you bringing in a stray cat last night."_

_he sucks his teeth with smirk. "Your lying."_

_"Oh am I?" she places her fingers on Glen's lips and opens his mouth. She smells his breath which reeks__. She zips open Glen's sweater and sees some cat fur on his shirt. She looks at his and raises an eyebrow with a smile. "Cat fur with the smell of old flesh from your mouth?..."_

_Glen just gives her a stern look. "Don't judge me." he says._

_"Daddy's in trouble!" Eric says as he struggles trying to get on the bed. He walks over to his father. "He should be punished."  
><em>

_"Oh he will be punished." she gives him a mischievous smile. "No dessert for tonight or the next." _

_"Pffft..." he smirks again. Melanie then leans over to his ear._

_"And No sex tonight..." she quietly whispers. _

_"Oh that's not fair..." he complains._

_"Who says life was fair?" Eric smiles. Glen looks at him._

_"You wanna be like that?" Glen grabs his son and throws him on his back. _

**_He tickles his son as Eric laughs hysterically and munches on his dad's head._**

_"What'cha gonna do now?" he says._

_"Aliyah!" he yells._

**_Aliyah climbs on the bed and jumps onto her father. She playfully bites her father's arm as she tries to pull him away from Eric. Eric then quickly escape from his father's grasp and climbs on top of him continually biting him._**

_"Ok, Ok, I give up!" Glen __laughs._

_"We show no mercy!" Eric yells. Melanie laughs._

_"Ok that's enough my little monsters. Now go downstairs so we can make chocolate chip cookies." Melanie says._

_Eric and Aliyah stopped after hearing the word cookies._

_"I get to lick the spoon first!" Aliyah yells as she races to the door with Eric following behind._

_"No you don't!" he says._

_Glen sits up with his hair messed up._

_"How come they always listen to you?"_

_"Well let's just say." She takes a deep breath. "They respect the Boss.." she giggles._

**_Glen rolls his eyes and he fixes up his hair._**


	20. Chameleons and Cookies

_Eric and Aliyah came running down the downstairs. Eric grabbed the stool and put it in front of the kitchen counter. He went up the stool and opened the cabinet. He grabbed the cookie mix that was in there and came back down._

_"Eric, Aliyah! What are you doing?" Linda asked as she walked in the room, she was wearing a green shirt with blue pants._

_"We're gonna make cookies with okasan!" they said in a union._

_"Well don't open the box, wait for your mother." she said moving the box a few inches away from them. "In the meantime, why don't you two get the ingredients?"_

_"Okay." they again in a union._

_"Now first thing we need is a mixing bowl..." Linda said as she opened the cabinet and grab the mixing bowl out._

_"Ok we need two eggs." she read out loud from the box._

_Eric went in the refrigerator and grab two eggs from the box and placed them on the table._

_"Okay, a cup of milk."_

_Aliyah__ grab a cartoon of milk out of the refrigerator and poured it in a cup._

_"And finally a 3/4 of oil." Linda spoke up as she put the oil in the cup. "Okay now we wait for your mother..."_

_Silence filled the room.. After two minutes, Eric was losing patience a lot more quicker it usual. He turn a sinister look at Linda and quietly reached for the egg that he hid in his pocket. While Linda wasn't looking, Eric raise his arm with the egg in his hand, Aliyah quietly gasped when she saw what was in his hand. As Eric was just about to strike...  
><em>

_"Okay kids lets bake some cookies!" Melanie yelled as she came downstairs. Eric quickly put the egg away back in his pocket. Linda walked out of the room as Melanie enters the room._

_Melanie stood near Eric and swiped the egg from his pocket. _

_"You didn't think I'd see this?" she hold up the egg._

_Aliyah giggled. Eric shot a dirty look at her._

_"Now let's make some eggs!"_

_"Yay!" Aliyah and Eric cheered as they began making cookies._

_Meanwhile in Glen's bedroom._

_Glen was laying in his bed watching a tv show 'Meet the Browns'. When Evan came in the room wearing a red shirt and gray pants._

_"Hey son." Evan spoke up._

_"Hey dad." Glen looked up._

_"Did you find eeks yet?"_

_"Nope." he said in a calm tone. _

_"I told you not leave that three horned chameleon running about."_

_"I didn't, last time I saw it it was in it's cage."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah I'm sure, maybe the twins let it loose."_

_"The twins can barely reach to the top of the cage."_

_"Then I guess Melanie or Linda did it."_

_"I asked both of them, they said they didn't do it." he said sternly. _

_"Then I don't know how it got out because- oh hey there it is." he suddenly pointed at the stool by the door. The green three horn chameleon was on the stool trying to hide by changing orange. Glen got off the bed and put his hand in front of the chameleon. The chameleon climbed on Glen's hand and changed back to green. "Now that we found the chameleon, can we please drop the mystery of who let it out?" he looked back at Evan with a annoyed look on his face._

_"If we drop the subject we'll never know how the thing got out."_

_"Probably cause of your friend Brian left the cage open when he came over two days ago."  
><em>

_"Alright listen I know Brian and I know he wouldn't leave the cage open." Evan said in defense._

_"He left a baby in the car. A BABY.." he pointed out._

_"...I'm going to give this idiot a call." Evan walked out of the room. _

_Glen walked out of the room and went downstairs. As he walked in the kitchen with the chameleon on his hand, Melanie was putting cookies in the oven. Glen quietly walks behind Aliyah and gently places the chameleon on her head without her noticing. Though it looks like he thought wrong when after 10 seconds, Aliyah picks up the chameleon on her head and turns around to look at her father. He smiles proudly and chuckles._

_"I see your getting better at your senses." Aliyah giggles. Eric turns around._

_"When is our next teaching?" he asks._

_"Tomorrow. Remember, keep calm, relax, and feel the air in the atmosphere, if you do not, you may not know what could lurking around you." he said stern._

_"Okay otousan.." Eric and Aliyah smile as they said it in a union. Glen chuckles and kisses them both on the forehead. He looks at Melanie. "What cookies are you making?"_

_"Chocolate chip." she says. "We're having burgers for lunch by the way."_

_"Marvelous."_

_She looks at the Chameleon on Aliyah's hand. "Oh you finally found eeks!" she said in a happy tone._

_"Yeah he was on the stool in our room." he picks up the Chameleon from Aliyah's hand. "I'm gonna put him back in his cage." he walks out of the kitchen. Eric follows him from behind. After Glen places Eeks back in his cage, Eric finally spoke up._

_"Otuosan?"_

_"Hmm?" he looks at his son._

_"Are you still worried about the nightmare I had last night?" he asks feeling concerned._

_Glen takes a deep breath. "No Musuko." (Musuko means Son btw) "I'm not worried, just surprised and I guess you can say I'm feeling a bit hurt after hearing it."_

_"Why? Is it that bad?"_

_"It kinda is actually.. I didn't want to tell you this but I might as well so that this can never be brought up again, do you understand?"_

_Eric nodded._

_"Okay... That man Psyches was real. He found me in the New Jersey cemetery where I was born. When he found me he used me as a puppet so he could get money for being a ventriloquist. Do you know what that is?"_

_Eric nodded._

_"A ventriloquist is a person who entertains people by using puppets as an act of comedy."_

_Eric mouthed 'Oh."_

_"Anyway, no one knew that I was actually alive and he been saying really mean and cruel things to me. He even threatened to hurt me every once in a while if I didn't do what he said. I was kept in a cage for 6 years... Til I finally escaped."_

_Eric looked down after hearing what his father went through as a kid. He surprised his father by giving a bear hug. (yeah I said BEAR hug)_

_"I'm sorry." Eric said with a sad tone._

_"What is there to be sorry about? If he haven't found me, I would've been else where and wouldn't have your beautiful mother, I also wouldn't have had two bundles of joy." he says rubbing his son's head. "I definitely didn't like what I went through at that time, it may have made a slight scar but I went through it." he says in a calm tone. "Though I am still surprised about that dream you and Aliyah had."_

_"Does that mean your better?" he looks up releasing his father from his hug._

_"Yes, go on and play with your sister. I'm going to have a talk with your Aunt Linda." he pats his son on the back._

_"Okay!" he says happily and runs out of the room._

_Glen sighs and walks out of the room into the living room where Linda is laying on the couch watching tv._

_"Hey we need to talk."_

_Linda looks up at him standing beside her. "Is it something really important?"_

_"It is, and we need to talk about this upstairs."_

_"Alright." she gets up and follows him upstairs to his room. "So, what did you want to talk about?"_

_"I just got a call from my 'father'" he quoted with both fingers."My family is moving out of state due to the murders they caused and may be moving a few countries away past where we are at and I checked my phone and saw that I got an email saying about a GPS on my phone." _

_"And you want me to help you take out the GPS that is in your phone so that your family doesn't find out where you are?"_

_Glen nodded "Exactly."_

_"How come you didn't tell me this like five years ago?" she asks confused. "Why now?"_

_"The email I got about the GPS was from an app I installed on my phone, if anyone tried to track me through GPS, the phone would leave me an email or a text saying so." he explains._

_"Hmmm... Smart kid." she made a face that says 'Not bad'. "Okay I'll find the GPS and take it out."_

_"Thank you." he says. Linda left the room with his cell. _

_'Why do I still have a bad feeling?' he thought to himself. He shook it off and went back downstairs. _


	21. Reunite

_1:00 am. Chucky, Tiffany, and Glenda were in Colorado driving a black van with Chucky behind the wheel._

_"Dammit, I can't believe the cops are looking for us." chucky said as he punched the wheel._

_"Well we did kill almost killed a 300 or 400 people there for the past 6 years. It's not like no one's gonna suspect anyway."_

_"Whatever, I just can't believe they even looked two states out of Vegas!" he growled._

_"Alright just calm down. All we need to do is look for shelter and not kill anyone for at least... Two or three weeks." Said Tiffany._

_Glenda leaned her head against the seat. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me."_

_"If we don't want the cops looking for us, we're gonna have to suck it up and not kill. Believe me this one big pain in the ass for me as well."_

_Glenda sighed. "So where the fuck are we hiding?" she asks._

_CHukcy looks around as he drives and sees a mansion on a lonely hill with only a single road. He drives up the road and parks a couple of feet away from the house._

_"We'll stay in here for the night." Chucky says as he walks towards the house._

_"It looks like someone is living there." Tiffany stated._

_"Oh well more killing for us." he smirked. "And who knows, we can live here for a while til the cops stop looking for us."_

_The family walks towards the house. Tiffany opens the door._

_"It's locked."_

_"No shit, Sherlock.. Like anyone would the door unlocked." Glenda said. Then a shattered glass was heard. Glenda and Tiffany look over to the right and sees Chucky in front of of the shattered window._

_"Window plus brick equals entrance." he smirked. He looks at his family. "Lets go!" he says and then climbs over the window entering the house. His family then did the same._

_Tiffany looks around the house they were in. "Oh..." she looks in awe. "This is a very nice house." she walks around._

_Eric wakes up after hearing a loud noise and gets out of bed. He picks up his stuffed animal chomper and heads downstairs. While walking down the stairway he sees the living room light on with three small doll-like people in there. Since he never saw other people who were like him, he decides to spy on them and tiptoes into the kitchen behind the counter._

_Glenda then notices a small darker shadow standing behind the kitchen counter. Curious. She walks over towards the shadow with her hand on the knife that was in her pocket. The small shadow quickly scurries away as Glenda quickly dashes at the small shadow pulling her knife out. The small shadow whimpers as runs out of the kitchen and bumps into Tiffany.__  
><em>

_Tiffany turns around and sees a red headed doll laying on the floor looking at her with big blue eyes with a stuff animal in his hands. Tiffany looks in surprise._

_"Glen!" she says as she get on her knees and hugs the young doll. "I can't believe it's you after all these years. I thought you were dead!" she says beginning to cry. Chucky and Glenda looks at the confused young doll that Tiffany was hugging. They notice that something was.. DIFFERENT about him._

_Then they finally notice. Chucky noticed that Glen didn't have the scar on his eye from that fight he and Glenda had and Glenda noticed that the young doll had a weird looking stuff animal that she knew Glen was too old for. Plus he wouldn't have run away from him. She quickly recaps that Glen had twins 6 years ago, she this little guy must be..._

_"Tiff?.." Chucky spoke up. Tiffany sniffs and looks back at him._

_"What?" she asks._

_"That's not Glen." he says pointing at the young boy._

_"What? What are you talking about?"_

_"Tiff, thats not Glen. Look at him!" he says. Tiffany looks at the young boy and sees that he looks different, younger even. This was not how she last remembered him._

_"Glen?..." she asks softly._

_"My name is Erikku." Eric says soft and fragile._

_"What are you three doing here?" a voice different yet so familiar was heard from the staircase. Glenda, Tiffany, and Chucky turned their attention to where the voice was coming from and sees another redheaded doll on the staircase. Only this one had longer hair and had a scar. Glen, standing with disdain and groggy expression on his face, walked down the stairs wearing a black shirt and gray pants._

_"What's up dork?" Glenda spoke up._

_"Hey hoe.." he says as he raised his hand, waving his hand at Glenda, feeling tired. He goes over to his son and grabs his hand. "Come on, we're going back to your room."_

_Tiffany and Chucky looked in shocked as they see their son grown up with longer hair and a deeper voice_

_"Come on, Eric." he said softly. Eric obeyed his father and got up._

_"Glen!" Tiffany hugged him from behind. Glen looked back at his mother behind him._

_"Hi Mum, good to see you again." he said looking at her with a smile_

_"Hey kid.." Chucky waved at his son._

_"Mmm." he responded with no emotions, not even making eye contact with him._

_"I've been so worried about you. I haven't seen or heard from you in 6 years."_

_"I've missed you too." Tiffany let go of his son and looked at him._

_"Oh my, you've grown." she then looked at the Eric. "Who's he?"_

_Glen closed his eyes for a second. He didn't want his parents to know, but just in case they decided to be here for while or whatever. He turned around"This is Erikku... My son."_

_Chucky and Tiffany's jaws dropped as they looked at Eric then Glen then back to Eric. _

_"You've gotta be fucking kidding me.." Chucky said._

_"Otuosan, they're creeping me out." he said as he slowly walked behind his father._

_"I can't believe we have a grandson." she said softly. She looks at Eric and smiles. __"Come out, say hi to your grandma." she said sweetly._

_Eric looked at Tiffany behind Glen._

_"No way, you're crazy!" he hissed at. Glen and Glenda both snickered at that response. Tiffany shot them both a dirty look but they didn't care._

_"Go back to bed Eric, I will tuck you in as soon as I finish talking to them." he says as he finish snickering. Eric did as he's told and went back upstairs. Glen looked back at his sibling and parents._

_"What are you three doing here?" he says sternly._

_"We were on the run after a few cops found out where we live." Glenda said._

_"So we drove out of the country and stopped to the only house that was either abandoned or had a small family." Tiffany continues._

_"But since we saw that this was occupied with the car outside. We decided to kill whoever was here and rest." Chucky finishes._

_"So you're just here for the night?" Glen asks_

_"Yeah." Glenda responses. "I'm planning on going somewhere else on my own, so..." _

_"But!..." Tiffany spoke up. "Since we saw you, this might be a good time for us to spend some time as a family."_

_"Uh... Sure." Glen simply said. "But only for tomorrow." _

_.. 'Son. Of. A. FAT. UGLY. WHORE!...' he thought. _


End file.
